perasaan yang kuat
by neptuniadimension
Summary: sejak kematian saudaranya Naruto menjadi penyendiri sampai datangnya gadis yang pernah dia tolong saat kecil
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kehidupan sekolah maupun kehidupan diluar, dia selalu menyendiri setelah kehilangan satu-satunya saudara yang dimlikinya.

‒Dia sendiri tidak mengerti maksud dari kado pemberian saudaranya. Setelah selesai dia kembali kerumahnya yang gelap dan sepi.

Ini telah berlangsung selama lebih dari 2 tahun, walau dia hidup sendiri. Tapi, cukup dengan kalung pemberian saudaranya dia dapat terus melangkah maju.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Selama disekolah pun dia sering dijauhi dan diisengi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Karena dia dianggap anak paling lemah bukan Cuma teman sekelasnya gurunya pun banyak yang menghujatnya karena nilainya selalu tinggi. Bukannya memuji tapi merendahkannya.

Walau begitu anak ini dia tetap sabar dan ikhlas menerima semua itu. Sepulang dari sekolahnya dia kembali ke tempat dimana dia menyendiri. Tetapi, sesampainya disana ada gadis yang menurutnya manis dan imut.

"Permisi."

Sang gadis tersebut menengok ke anak laki-laki tadi. "Iya ada apa?"

"Maaf itu tempat saya." Kata laki-laki tersebut sopan.

Gadis itu pun berdiri dan duduk di ayunan sebelah dan mempersilahkan laki-laki itu duduk. Suasana pun hening tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Siang pun berubah menjadi malam, anak laki-laki tersebut berdiri dan segera pulang. Tetapi, sebelum meninggalkan taman tersebut. Sang gadis pun berdiri dan berkata.

"Kamu masih sama ya Naruto-kun." Kata sang gadis sambil tersenyum

Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang dan merasa heran. Karena darimana dia tau namanya. Sesaat Naruto ingin berbicara sang gadis itu pun berlari melewati Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto berbaring dikasurnya dan mengingat dimana dia bertemu gadis itu, tapi kenapa rupanya mirip dengannya. Walau begitu Naruto menyukai Sakura, walau Sakura sendiri telah bersama Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa hari pertemuan dengan gadis itu hidup Naruto sedikit berubah menjadi lebih aktif, bahkan dalam sekolah pun Naruto udah hampir selevel dengan Sasuke sang idola sekolah. Walau begitu berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara. Naruto terkenal karena dia selalu mendekat dan selalu membuat kelas menjadi ramai. Itu semua dikarenakan 2 hari lalu.

**FlashBack**

Naruto kembali pulang dari sekolah menuju tempat yang biasa dan disana dia ketemu lagi dengan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak ambil pusing langsung duduk diayunan sebelahnya ambil menatapa matahari enja, dia pulang sore dikarenakan ada berapa jam tambahan.

"Tumben sore sekali." Kata gadis itu

"Apa kau menunggu disini." Jawab Naruto

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Oh iya apa kau selalu sendiri." Tanya gadis itu

"Iya. Aku dibenci dimana pun aku berada." Jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana kalau aku kasih saran." Kata Gadis itu lagi

"Saran, maksudnya?" tanya Naruto heran

"Begini bagaimana mulai besok disekolah kamu seaktif mungkin dari mengikuti kegiatan sekolah, kerja kelompok dan yang lainnya. Dengan begitu kamu pasti cepat terkenal." Kata gadis itu.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu Naruto setuju dan saat Naruto ingin berterima kasih, gadis itu telah pergi lagi.

**FlashBack End**

"Bagaimana apa kau senang sekarang?" kata gadis berambut merah.

"Yah aku sekarang lebih tenang. Terima kasih ya Karin." Kata gadis yang beberapa hari ditemui Naruto

"Sama-sama lagipula kita kan masih sepupu. Benarkan Naruko." Jawab Karin

"Iya." Balas gadis itu yang bernama Naruko.

Bagi Naruko, Naruto adalah pahlawan baginya, tepatnya saat dia berumur 5 tahun. Naruko nyaris diperkosa oleh beberapa remaja. Disaat itu Naruto menyelamatkannya. Luka di dahi Naruto adalah bukti bahwa saat Naruto menyelamatkannya dahi Naruto terpukul oleh pipa besi.

"Sudah ayo mau sampai kapan kau melihati pahlawanmu itu." Goda Karin.

"Bu...bukan begitu. Ukh Karin-chan menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruko. Sedangkan Karin hanya tertawa.

Setelah pulang Naruto diajak Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan ada urusan penting. Walau sebetulnya Naruto dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi dan berharap kali ini tau nama gadis itu.

Naruto pun segera berlari ke taman tersebut. Tapi, kali ini gadis tersebut tidak ada ditaman. Naruto pun tidak menyerah dan terus mencari gadis itu. Tapi hasilnya Nihil. Naruto pun pulang dengan kekecewaan. Padahal dia ingin berterima kasih dan juga ingin tahu nama gadis itu.

Hari demi hari pun berlanjut Naruto kembali seperti dulu. Walau kali ini dia memiliki teman bahkan Sasuke pun menjadi Naruto saingannya di tim basket sekolahnya.

Tapi bagi Naruto gadis itu adalah teman pertama dan orang yang pertama kali berbicara dengannya setelah sekian lama. Justru disaat Naruto ingin membagi kesenangannya gadis itu malah tidak ada.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Keesokan harinya juga seperti itu dan berlangsung selama beberapa minggu. Jujur saja Naruto ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Sepulang sekolah Naruto melewati taman tersebut dan melihat gadis tersebut. Naruto pun langsung menghampirinya.

" Ano terima kasih, berkat dirimu aku menjadi mempunyai teman. Oh iya nama mu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Nama ku Naruko." Jawab Naruko tersenyum.

"oh begitu, jadi bukan Cuma rupa kita yang mirip tapi nama kita juga sedikit sama ya. Kita seperti anak kembar. Oh iya alam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yah walau kau sudah tau nama ku." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Naruko.

Sayangnya semua itu tidak berlangsung lama dibalik keceriaan Naruko, dia memiliki ketakutan dan rapuh, dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat suka menghukum dan menyiksanya.

"Aku pulang." Kata Naruko dengan sopan, bahkan sangat sopan.

"Kau darimana bocah, kau ini anak yang tidak tahu malu. Perempuan pulang segini. Sini kamu." Kata Kushina ambil menjambak rambut Naruko dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi. Naruko langsung disirami air oleh Kushina dan dikunci dalam kamar mandi. Padahal Naruko tidak makan sama sekali disekolah. Dikarena kan memang tidak dikasih uang. Bahkan sarapan pun hanya bisa seminggu dua kali.

Beda Kushina, beda lagi Minato. Dikarenakan Naruko hanya beli minum dan kembalinya kurang. Minato langsung memukuli Naruko dengan tongakt kayu. Hingga tubuh Naruko penuh memar dan itu hanya Karin yang tau dikarenakan dia tinggal dengan keluarga Naruko.

"Naruko kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Karin pelan didepan kamar mandi dan tidak ada sambutan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Karin pun berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan kunci yang masih tersangkut. Disaat itu Minato pun melihat Karin.

"Kau belum tidur Karin?" tanya Minato

"Belum paman dan saya ingin ke kamar mandi." Jawab Karin berbohong.

"Oh bagitu baiklah." Kata Minato tersenyum.

Karin pun segera masuk kamar mandi dan menyelamatkan Naruko yang badannya sudah sedikit membeku akibat kedingin terlalu lama. Setelah melihat keadaan aman. Karin segera menggendong Naruko ke kamar milik mereka.

Disaat Karin ingin mengambil air hangat untuk meneglap tubuh Naruko, baju Karin ditarik oleh Naruko.

"Te...terima ka..kasih Ka..rin." Kata Naruko dengan suara yang parau dan terputus-putus . mendengar hal itu Karin hanya tersenyum kecut dan berharap Naruko dan bisa bahagia setelah bertemu dengan Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Selamat pagi semua." Teriak Naruto lantang.

"Ini masih pagi dobe." Kata Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau sendiri masih pagi gak usah sok keren deh teme." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau ngajak berantem." Balas Sasuke emosi.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tantang Naruto

Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung sekitar 4 hari dan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah bosan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

Bahkan Shikamaru asyik tidur, Chouji asyik dengan makannya dan Sakura juga Ino asyik mengobrol. Disaat Naruto dan Sasuke saling adu pukul.

"Maaf-maaf bapak telat." Kata guru bernama Kakashi sang wali kelas. Tapi, sayangnya tidak ada yang peduli dengan kedatangan guru tersebut.

"Ayo semua sekarang kita pelajari sejarah. Oh iya dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya sang guru kepadasemua murid. Dikarenakan tas mereka ada, tetapi orangnya tidak ada.

"Mereka lagi dibalkon sekolah sensei." Jawab Lee dengan semangat 45nya

Kakashi yang sudah tau, langsung melanjutkan pelajaran. Walau Cuma Lee, Hinata, Shino dan Tenten yang mendengarkannya.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Sementara itu Naruko yang masih keadaan lemah dibawa Karin ke UKS setelah izin dengan guru Anko.

"Kenapa maksain diri sih." Kata Karin yang duduk disebelah tempat tidur Naruko.

"Jika aku tidak masuk, aku harus bilang apa. Mama dan papa kan tidak percaya dengan omonganku lagi Karin-chan. Lagipula sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester." Jawab Naruko yang masih lemah dan juga pucat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang makan ya, aku akan belikan roti ramen kesukaan mu dan kamu harus tetap tidur." Bentak Karin sambil keluar UKS menuju kantin.

Sayangnya saat Karin keluar. Naruto dan Sasuke dibawa guru Asuma ke UKS, selain untuk meminta Perawat Shizune untuk memperban luka mereka berdua. Asuma juga ingin menghukum mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di UKS rupanya perawat Shizune sedang absen dan terpaksa mereka harus merawat luka mereka sendiri. Rupanya mereka berdua sama aja, dalam memperban diri mereka sangat berantakan. Bahkan Sasuke yang dianggap murid jenius tidak bisa memperban lukanya sendiri.

"Hahaha... tidak kusangka kau tidak bisa memakai perban Teme."ejek Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau sendiri ngeperbannya gak jelas begitu." Balas Sasuke

"Kau ngajak berantem lagi Teme." Tantang Naruto

"Oke aku juga siap." Balas Sasuke.

Sayangnya disaat itu Asuma langsung menjitak kepala mereka berdua dan membawa ke ruang kesiswaan untuk dikenai Hukuman. Tapi, mereka bertiga tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Naruko yang sedang di UKS.

Naruko yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menarik selimut dan bersembunyi dibawahnya sampai mereka keluar.

Karin yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka langsung masuk UKS dan heran melihat Naruko bersembunyi dibawah selimut.

"Hei kau kenapa Naruko?" tanya Karin heran

"Karin-chan apa Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah pergi?" tanya Naruko sambil menurunkan selimutnya.

"Ditanya jangan tanya balik baka. Lagipula aku tidak melihat Naruto kok, atau jangan-jangan kamu bermimpi ya. Senangnya kalau udah ada yang kita sukai." Goda Karin.

"Ti..tidak kok aku serius, tadi aku dengar suara Naruto, Sasuke dan Guru Asuma." Jawab Naruko dengan sedikit malu.

"Ya..ya..ya... aku Percaya kok. Sudah yang penting kamu makan dulu nih." Kata Karin sambil memberikan roti ramen dan jus jeruk.

"Ukh... Karin-chan nyebelin." Balas Naruko sambil mengambil Roti ramen pemberian Karin dan langsung memakannya.

"Oh iya Karin-chan tidak balik ke kelas?" tanya Naruko

"Aku malas, lagian habis ini pelajaran Guru Kurenai tentang Sosiologi. Kamu sendiri tau aku paling malas sama pelajarn tersebut, lagipula kalau aku balik ke kelas yang menemai mu siapa. Dasar baka." Celoteh Karin

"Ukh... hari ini kamu ngejek aku baka terus." Kata Naruko ngambek

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dihukum guru Asuma untuk membersihkan gudang sekolah.

"Ah ini gara-garamu Dobe." Kesal Sasuke

"Enak aja, yang ngajak ribut diUKS siapa? Dasar Teme." Kata Naruto yang tidak kalah kesal

"Kau ngajak ribut lagi Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang kembali naik pitam

"Boleh. Ayo maju." Tantang Naruto

Sasuke yang selalu cool setiap saat. Tapi, Cuma saat bersama Naruto. Sasuke akan selalu emosi dan berkelahi dengan Naruto. Padahal kalau saat pertandingan basket Sasuke dan Naruto lah pasangan emas dalam sekolah tersebut.

Setelah sekolah usai Naruto diajak kali ini sama Sasuke dan teman sekelas yang lainnya untuk merayakan kesuksesan kelas mereka dalam lomba kebersihan antar kelas. Walau sebetulnya yang suka membuat kelas berantakan adalah Naruto. Tapi seperti sebelumnya Naruto menolak ajakan tersebut. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk ketemu Naruko. Melainkan untuk memperingati hari kematian saudaranya.

"Maaf ya aku sibuk hari ini. Mungkin lain kali aku ikut." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke teman-temannya

Setelah berpisah Naruto langsung menuju rumahnya walau dengan cara berlari dikarenakan rumahnya lumayan jauh dari sekolah dan penyebab dia masuk KHS adalah cita-cita adiknya waktu melihat pertandingan basket antara Konoha High School dan Kiri High School. Pertandingan itu dimenangkan Konoha High School dengan skor 76-66 dan keinginan saudaranya adalah menjadi pemain basket profesional.

Tapi, sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama dikarenakan kecelakaan yang menyebabkan saudaranya meninggal. Sejak saat itu Naruto berjanji akan meneruskan cita-cita saudaranya. Walau Naruto sendiri lebih minat kepada sepak bola. Tapi demi saudaranya dia rela mengorbankan sepak bolanya.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung menuju tempat abu saudaranya ditempatkan dan melakukan doa.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Beda tempat beda cerita, disaat Naruto sedang berdoa untuk adiknya. Naruko sedang makan walau itu makanan sisa dan makan di pojok dapur. Sedangkan Minato, Kushina dan bahkan Karin makan dimeja makan.

Setelah selesai Naruko mencuci semua dan membereskannya. Disaat Naruko ingin masuk ke kamarnya untuk belajar, tangan Naruko langsung digenggam erat Minato dan membawanya ke gudang belakang.

"Mulai hari ini. Ini kamarmu dan kamarmu yang sebelumnya untuk adikmu." Bentak Minato.

Mendengar kata adik, Naruko senang. Dikarenakan dia memang ingin sekali punya adik. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan dia akan tetap sayang ke adiknya.

"Ayah benarkah mama Hamil dan Naruko akan jadi seorang kakak?" tanya Naruko dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Iya dan sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku ayah, dasar anak tidak tau untung." Bentak Minato sambil mendorong Naruko dan mengunci gudang tersebut.

Tapi Naruko tidak sedih, dikarenakan dia sebentar lagi akan punya adik, karena itu Naruko tidak peduli dengan sikap Minato yang sudah bersikap kejam terhadapnya.

'Terima kasih ayah dan mama sudah mau memberikan Naruko adik,. Naruko sayang kalian berdua' Kata Naruko dalam hati.

Kesenangan tersbut melupakan semua perlakuan kejam Kushina dan Minato terhadapnya. Naruko pun langsung membersihkan gudang tersebut sampai layak untuk ditempati. Setelah selesai Naruko langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan tertidur dengan perasaan senang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruko pun semangat dengan pagi barunya, walau dia tetap tidak sarapan dan tidak dikasih uang buat sekolahnya. Naruko tetap tersenyum dan membuat Karin sedikit bingung dengan hal itu.

"Hei Naruko. Kau ini kenapa? Padahal ini tidak ada yang berubah." Tanya Karin penasaran

"Ada kok. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik hehehehe..." balas Naruko dengan tawa.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Karin juga ikut senang. Dikarenakan saudara sudah biasa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi.

"Kalau begitu nanti pas adikmu lahir aku traktir." Kata Karin.

Walau seharusnya Naruko yang traktir. Tapi, karena Karin tau kalau Naruko tidak punya uang. Jadi Karin yang meneraktirnya. Karin juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Tidak usah. Kan harusnya aku yang traktir. Tenang aja aku akan kerja sambilan kok hehehehe... jadi nanti aku traktir kamu." Kata Naruko dengan girangnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut Karin hanya bisa tertawa dengan cara dipaksakan. Karena Karin akan merasa membuat Naruko menjadi lebih terbebani dengan hal itu. Tapi, melihat Naruko bahagia mau tidak mau Karin akan mendukungnya.

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan sih pahlawanmu itu. Kapan kamu mau ungkapin perasaan mu." Goda Karin

Mendengar hal itu muka Naruko langsung memerah. "Kenapa jadi ke Naruto sih Karin, lagian mana mungkin dia ingat sama aku dan juga aku lebih tua setahun darinya. Mana mau dia menerima ku." Kata Naruko.

"Kau ini mana tau kaalu belum dicoba. Lagipula Gaara pun sang ketua OSIS suka dengan mu. Sudah dicoba dulu." Kata Karin memberi semangat pada sepupunya itu

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ulang Tahun sekolah." Jawab Naruko denganwajah yang memerah.

"Wah cepat sekali itukan sekitar dua minggu lagi." Kata Karin dengan kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Katanya tadi disuruh cepat. Gimana sih." Jawab Naruko sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Iya maaf..maaf ya sudah ayo cepat sebentar lagi kelas guru Anko akan dimulai." Kata Karin sambil berlari.

"Ah tunggu Karin-chan" sahut Naruko yang ikut berlari

Naruko dan Karin pun mengikuti semua pelajaran, disaat Naruko ingin pulang dia melihat Naruto bersama temann-temannya. Di saat Naruko ingin membalikkan badan dan berlari secepat mungkin. Naruto langsung memanggilnya.

"Hei Naruko." Teriak Naruto.

"Oh sore Naruto." Jawab Naruko.

"Hei Naruto kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Kiba yang juga suka dengan Naruko.

"Dia teman pertamaku dan juga dia yang memebri saran supaya aku aktif disekolah." Kata Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Oh iya Naruko aku baru tau kaalu kau sekolah disini." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman lima jarinya.

Naruko yang melihat langsung memerah wajahnya. "I...iya Naruto aku disini kelas 2-4". Kata Naruko yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Oh kakak kelas dong, kalau begitu aku panggil Naruko-senpai aja ya. Oh iya aku lupa, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami ke Karaoke. Pasti seru." Bujuk Naruto.

"Ah tidak usah,lagipula aku harus kerja sambilan. Maaf ya." Balas Naruko yang langsung segera pergi.

"Yah pergi. Ya udah ayo kita berkaraoke." Teriak Naruto semangat

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Naruko pun segera tempat kerja sambilannya yang lumayan jauh dari kota tinggalnya. Naruko bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran disalah satu restoran milik Jiraiya. Dengan semangatnya Naruko bekerja dihari pertama sampai lewat jam tutup.

"Naruko-chan hari ini sudah boleh pulang dan beristirahat." Kata pemilik restoran Jiraiya.

"Baik pemilik." Kata Naruko sambil membungkuk dan pulang kerumah.

'Anak yang sopan dan juga manis.' Batin Jiraiya

Naruko pun pulang dirumah lebih jam 10 malam. Saat Naruko ingin masuk kedalam, rupanya pintu rumah telah dikunci. Naruko langsung mencari telefon umum untuk menelepon ponsel milik Karin.

'Halo' Kata Naruko

'Ya Halo' Jawab Karin

'Karin-chan ini aku Naruko, sekarang aku ada didepan rumah dan pintunya terkunci.' Kata Naruko

Karin yang mendengar sepupunya baru pulang langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera turun menuju pintu. Disaat Karin membuka pintu Naruko baru kembali dari telefon umum.

"Kamu darimana Naruko. Kalau paman dan bibi tahu kamu bisa dapat hukuman dan disiksa lagi." Kata Karin cemas

"Tenang aja Karin-chan aku habis kerja sambilan, ya lumayan jauh sih tempatnya. Tapi gak apa-apa" Jawab Naruko.

Naruko pun langsung masuk kekamarnya yang dulunya gudang. Karin pun juga langsung masuk kamarnya.

Sementara itu Naruto selama perjalanan pulang memberikan kado berupa bonaka rubah kuning. Ya walau harganya gak terlalu mahal. Naruto mendapatkan uang selamaini dari tempatnya bekerja di salam satu supermarket dan juga uang dari prestasi yang dia dapat disekolah.

"Besok aku akan memberikannya, semoga Naruko-senpai suka dengan kado ini." Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Naruko dalam tidurnya juga ikut tersenyum.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Keesokan Harinya Naruko langsung diintrogasi sama Kushina dan minato. Diruang makan dan Naruko dilarang untuk bersekolah

"Semalam kau kemana dasar makin lama kau makin berani melawan ya." Tampar Kushina.

"Aku Cuma kerja sambilan ma." Jawab Naruko sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Kerja sambilan sampai malam begitu, kamu jadi wanita panggilan ya, mau sampai kapan kau mempermalukan keluarga ini hah." Minato pun juga naik pitam dan mengguyur Naruko dengan Air mendidih.

"Yah panas taolong jangan panas yah." Kata Naruko yang kepanasan

Bukannya berhenti Minato langsung menyeret Naruko ke kamarnya dan mencambuk punggung Naruko hingga penuh luka. Naruko pun hanya bisa menangis. Belum selesai dengan itu Naruko langsung dikunci dikamarnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau dilarang keluar kamar, kau hanya boleh keluar kamar disaat kami panggil." Bentak Minato

Naruko yang hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit mhanya bisa menangis dikamarnya dan mengingat kembali saat dia dilindungi Naruto

"Naruto" Kata Naruko dengan sangat pelan.

Naruto pun langsung kaget karena seperti ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" kata guru Guy sang pembina guru olahraga sekaligus peltih basket.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok pak. Oh iya saya permisi saya harus pulang." Kata Naruto pamit.

Naruto pun segera ketaman tempat biasa ketemu Naruko untuk memberikan kadonya. Tapi, sayangnya hari ini Naruko tidak ada disana. Naruto pun mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto juga tidak tahu rumahnya dimana. Dengan kecewa Naruto pulang kerumahnya.

Sementara itu Naruko sudah seperti kehilangan jati dirinya. Bahkan lukanya pun sudah tidak dirasakan lagi olehnya. Matanya pun kosong dan perutnya yang juga terus berbunyi.

"Oh iya Naruko mana bi?" tanya Karin kepada Kushina

"Dia daripagi katanya gak mau diganggu dan terus mengurung diri di kamarnya." Kata Kushina berbohong

"Benar itu Karin, padahal sudah suruh buat sekolah." Tambah Minato

"Baiklah nanti aku akan bawakan dia makan malam. Kasihan dia belum makan." Kata Karin.

Selesai makan. Karin pun menuju kamar Naruko yang paling belakang. Sesampainya didepan kamarnya. Karin mengetuk pintu Naruko. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruko. Ini Karin, bisa buka pintunya." Kata Karin didepan pintu kamar Naruko. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Karin yang merasa ada yang aneh memakai kunci cadangan yang ada didapur, atau bisa dibilang itu kunci master rumah tersebut. Karin pun langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Naruko dipojok kamarnya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Karin pun segera menyalakan lampu dan melihat bahwa tubuh Naruko penuh luka bakar dan saat menedakti Naruko dan ingin membawanya ketempat tidur, Karin juga melihat banyak luka cambukan dipunggung Naruko hingga berdarah-darah.

Karin pun langsung mengobati luka-luka Naruko dengan tatapan sedih,padahal Karin baru saja melihat Naruko kembali ceria, tapi sekarang sudah begini lagi bahkan lebih parah.

Setelah membalut semua luka Naruko, Karin menemani salam semalaman punuh hingga pagi menjelang. Karin pun segera menelpon wali kelasnya dan tempat Naruko bekerja untuk tidak masuk beberapa hari ini.

"Ku harap kau cepat sadar Naruko." Kata Karin sambil memegang tangan Naruko.

Dichapter 4 akan ada bocoran sedikit, dichapter berikutnya Naruto dan Naruko ketemu kembali. Apakah Naruko akan berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya? Apa reaksi Naruto? Dan apakah terjadi dengan Kado dari Naruto? Liat dichapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih buat reviewnya, follow dan yang telah menjadikan cerita favoritnya.

Jangan bosan untuk mereviewnya terus ya

Sampai jumpa dichapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut Naruko kembali masuk sekolah bersama Karin. Itupun karena permintaan Karin ke Minato dan Kushina. Tapi, seperti biasa Naruko tidak diberi bekal berupa uang dan makanan kesekolahnya

"Naruko kau sudah kembali?" tegur Shisui

Naruko yang ditegur oleh Gaara hanya membalsnya dengan senyuman dan segera masuk kekelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Selama pelajaran Naruko dan Karin mengikuti pelajaran itu dengan serius sampai akhirnya bel istirahat.

Selama jam istirahat Naruto sedang berada dibalkon sekolah di karenakan berharap hari ini dapat bertemu dengan Naruko dan bisa mengasih boneka rubahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Disaat Naruto masih dalam dunianya Kiba terburu-buru berlari kebalkon tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto hah…Naru…hah….Naruko telah kembali." Kata Kiba dengan nafasnya yang kelelahan.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari melewati Kiba dan berlari mencarinya, Kiba pun jadi ikut berlari lagi.

"Dimana Kiba?" tanya Naruto

"Di hah… kantin." Jawab Kiba.

Kiba yang sudah tidak kuat akhirnya berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Sedangkan naruto terus berlari melewati para siswa menuju kantin. Walau sudah ada larangan jangan berlari di lorong sekolah. Tapi, Naruto tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut karena dia takut tidak dapat bertemu Naruko lagi. Bahkan guru Iruka sampai teriak-teriak untuk melarang Naruto berlari dilorong sekolah.

Sesampainya dikantin Naruto mencari Naruko. Dikantin tersebut lebih ramai dari biasanya, dengan fokus Naruto akhirnya menemui Naruko bersama dengan Karin, sakura dan Hinata. Naruto pun langsung berlari kearah Naruko.

"Naruko-senpai.. hah… nanti pulang sekolah..hah… hah…. Bisa ketemu di taman yang biasa tidak hah…hah…?" Kata naruto yang kelelahan.

Mendengar hal itu keempat siswi tersebut langsung menyemburkan minumannya kearah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa menerima semburan tersebut dengan pasrah.

"Tadi Naruto-kun bilang apa? Ketemu ditaman." Tanya Naruko bingung

"Iya senpai kalau tidak bisa. Ya tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelap mukanya yang telah disembur.

"Baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah ya ditaman." Kata Naruko senang.

Naruto pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya dan membuat semua yang disitu langsung blushing, kecuali Karin. Karena memang dia tidak dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Cie yang diajak ketemu pahlawannya ditamannya." Goda Karin

"Pahlawan?" kata Sakura dan Hinata heran.

"Oh iya kalian belum tau ya, waktu masih kecil-." Sebelum Karin selesai mulut Karin langsung ditutup oleh Naruko.

"Karin-chan nyebelin kan udah janji gak cerita ke siapa-siapa." Kata Naruko yang tangnnya masih menutup mulut Karin.

Karin pun membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Naruko pun langsung nelepaskan tangannya dari mulut Karin.

"Oh ayolah senpai kami berdua penasaran dengan itu." Kata Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata mengangguk dikarenakan ikut penasaran.

Naruko pun langsung mendeathglare Karin. Tapi mau apa dikata nasi udah terlanjur jadi bubur. Naruko pun menceritakan masa kecilnya saat ditolong dengan Naruto.

"Hei gimana pangeran sudah ketemu tuan putri." Goda Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Berisik ah." Jawab Naruto.

"Terus tuan putrimu setuju gak ketemu kamu." Kali ini Shikamaru yang berbicara

"Menurutmu." Balas Naruto

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sebeutulnya sudah malas kalau Naruto sudah begitu, tak kecuali Sasuke.

"Hei Uzumaki." Teriak seseorang dari luar.

Naruto cs langsung melihat keluar jendela, rupanya itu Kabuto dan beberapa orang dari Oto High school.

"Ku tantang kau sepulang sekolah." Kata kabuto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Sebetulnya Naruto cs sudah malas dengan hal itu, dikarenakan tidak terima kalah dalam kompetisi basket yang di adakan di Suna high school. Kabuto cs menantang Naruto cs berkelahi.

Naruto cs yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dan banyak siswa yang kuat disana seperti Naruto, sasuke, Neji dan masih banyak lagi. Apalagi ditim basket tersebut ada Itachi dan Obito. Setelah itu Kabuto cs langsung pergi dari depan Konoha high school.

"Sudah naruto, mending kau temui tuan putri mu. Masalah mereka biar kami tangani." Kata Shikamaru.

"Benar Naruto masalah mereka biar kami yang atasi." Kali ini Lee dengan semangat 45nya. Bahkan semua siswa laki-laki dikelas tersebut setuju.

"Aku juga sudah meminta aniki dan Obito-nii untuk membantu." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup ponsel hpnya.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau teman-teman sekelasnya mendukung penuh Naruto buat ketemu Naruko. Padahal saat diawal masuk Naruto tidak dianggap sama sekali diskolahnya. Tapi, berkat Naruko. Sekarang Naruto menjadi mendapat banyak teman.

"Bukan Cuma itu. Kami juga meminta Suna high school untuk membantu." Kali ini Ino dan Tenten juga ikut bergabung.

"Terima kasih semua." Kata naruto sambil membungkuk dikarenakan masih tidak percaya.

"Kita semua ini kan teman, jadi sudah seharusnya saling menolong." Kata Kiba dan diikuti oleh anggukan semua teman sekelasnya.

Naruto pun masih tidak percaya akan hal itu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman khasnya.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto segera menuju taman, sedangkan yang lainnya menuju tempat Kabuto cs berada. Diperjalanan Konoha High School bertemu dengan bebrapa murid dari Suna dan mereka bergabung untuk mengalahkan Kabuto cs.

Naruto yang sudah sampai ditaman langsung melihat Naruko bersama Karin ditempat ayunan. Naruto pun segera menuju kesana.

"Maaf membuat senpai menunggu." Kata Naruto yang mengelap keringatnya.

Karin pun segera pamit dikarenakan tidak mau mengganggu, walau Naruko sudah menahanny6a dan Naruto setuju. Tapi, Karin tetap pamit kepada mereka.

"Begini senpai, aku _to the point_ aja. Aku mau memberikan kado ini kepada senpai sebagai ucapan terima kasih, semoga senpai suka." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan kado dari tasnya ke Naruko.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Ano sebetulnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan juga ke Naruto-kun." Kata Naruko dengan pipinya yang sudah merona merah.

"Apa itu senpai." Kata Naruto penasaran.

"A..aku suka sama kamu Naruto-kun." Kata Naruko dengan wajah memerah dan menunduk.

Naruko pun berusaha mencaci dirinya, bagaimana bisa dia bilang begitu padahal mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama dan bagaimana bisa Naruko langsung bilang dia suka sama Naruto.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto tidak percaya dan angin pun berembus dengan kencangnya. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Iya, aku juga suka sama senpai kok." Kata Naruto polos.

Mendengar hal itu Naruko berterima kasih kepada Karin yang enyuruhnya mengatakan perasaannya ke Naruto. Sedangkan Karin yang ada diluar taman mendengar hal itu juga ikut tersenyum.

'Semoga dengan ini kau bisa sering tersebyum Naruko.' Kata Karin dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kabuto cs yang kalah umlah dikalahkan telak oleh dua sekolah unggulan yaitu Konoha High School dan Suna High School. Kabuto cs yang sudah kalah langsung melarikan diri. Sementara itu kedua sekolah ini langsung merayakannya dengan meneyewa tempat Karaoke.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Keesokan paginya Naruko dan Karin berangkat sekolah, dan anehnya disana sangat ramai. Naruko dan Karin merasa aneh dengan hal itu segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Hei ada apa?" Tanya Karin kepada salah satu siswa.

"Naruto telah." Kata siswa tersebut dan disaat melihat Naruko, dia tidak berani melanjutkannya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa ayo jawab." Kali ini Naruko yang bertanya dengan suara agak keras.

"Naruto, telah dibawa kerumah sakit." Kata Itachi

"Memang Naruto-kun kenapa?" kata Naruko dengan nada khawatir, disaat melihat Itachi menunduk. Juga melihat teman-teman Naruto yang laki-laki menunduk, sedangkan yang perempuannya menangis.

"Naruto terluka parah dan dirinya digantung ditiang bendera." Kata Sasuke yang ikut menunduk. Sasuke yang selalu bersikap cool mengetahui teman dekatnya seperti juga merasa sangat sedih dan benci kepada orang yang melakukannya kepada Naruto.

Padahal Kabuto cs sudah dibuat babak belur dan disekolah ini Naruto tidak punya lawan, walaupun ada pasti naruto bisa mengalahkannya walau lawannya ada tiga orang atau lebih.

Naruko yang mendengar kata itu merasakan kakinya lemas dan bersimpuh ditanah, air matanya pun tidak bisa dia bdnung dan mengis sejadi-jadinya, padahlnya dirinya dan Naruto baru resmi pacaran kemarin sore. Tapi, kenpa keesokan harinya begini.

"Saya sudah meminta papa untuk mencari pelakunya kok." Kata Itachi.

Ayah Itachi dan sasuke adalah kepala polisi diKonoha. ,walau begitu naruko tetap tidak bisa menerima kalau Naruto mengalami hal itu. Naruko pun langsung ambruk walau sempat ditahan oleh Karin.

Semua siswi dan siwa juga para guru melihat hal tersebut ikut merasa iba dengan apa yang menimpa Naruto, murid yang membuat heboh kelas bahkan sekolah. Murid yang paling aktif disekolah mengalami hal tersebut. Bahkan Shisui mau memasukkan Naruto ke OSIS dikarenakan sifat aktif Naruto. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menduga kejadian ini menimpa dirinya.

**Flashback**

Naruto yang senang dikarenakan dia dan Naruko resmi berpacaran tidak menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. Naruto baru sadar diikuti seseorang saat melewati jalan kerumahnya.

"Siapa?" Kata Naruto.

Ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang amju walau masih ada dua orang lagi dibelakangnya

"Siapa kalian dan mau apa." Kata Naruto dengan agak kesal

"Membunuhmu bocah." Kata salah satu pria tersebut.

Naruto sepertinya lagi senang dan tambah semnagat karena ada dua belas orang yang akan jadi membuat dirinya tambah senang. Tapi semua itu salah. Naruto menantang kedua belas pria tersebut dipinggir sungai, walau berhasil mengalahkan tiga orang pertama. Naruto terkena tusukan diperutnya, bukan Cuma itu naruto pun kena sabetan pisau dipudak kirinya, dikarenakan menhindar.

Naruto yang merasa akan kalh, langsung berusaha kabur. Tapi sayang salah satu pria tersebut melempar pipa ke Naruto dan mengenai kepalanya. Naruto lang masih setengah sadar berusaha merangkak. Tapi, kedua belas pria tersbut langsung mendekati Naruto dan menendanginya, setelah selesai Naruto dibawa ketiang bendera disekolahnya dan digantung disana.

**Flashback End**

Sekarang naruto masih dalam perawatan intensif dirumah sakit Konoha, tapi bagaimana cara Naruto membayar rumah sakit. Rupanya biaya rumah sakit telah ditanggung oleh pihak sekolah dan juga dibantu oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

Teman-teman naruto pun menunggunya diluar ruang ICU sedangkan Naruko tidak berhentinya menangis saat mendengar Naruto masuk ruang ICU. Padahal Karin, sakura dan Hinata sudah berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi, tetap saja Naruko tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya.

Disaat naruto keluar dari ruang ICU, Naruko lah yang pertama mendekatinya. Tapi, ditahan oleh Karin.

"Bagaimana dok keadaan Naruto?" Kata Kakashi kepada dokter Tsunade.

"Dia telah melewati masa kritisnya dan hanya menunggu kesadarannya." Kata Tsunade.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dok." Kata Kakashi

"iya, saya permisi kalau begitu." Pamit Tsunade

Disaat semuanya dalam keadaan hening, hp milik Sasuke berbunyi. Segara Sasuke mangankat telefonnya.

'Sasuke, orang yang menyerang Naruto sudah diketahui.' Kata Itachi

'Betulkah itu Aniki.'Jawab Sasuke

'Iya. Mereka sekarang sedang dilacak oleh ayah.' Balas Itachi.

'baik, saya akan menyampaikannya kepada semua. Terutama Naruko.' Jawab Sasuke

Setelah selesai Sasuke memberitahukan kepada semuanya. Terutama Naruko kalau yang menyerang Naruto sudah diketahui. Mendengar hal itu teman-temannya langsung semangat untuk ikut membantu mencari pelakunya. Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar kabar itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Lebih baik kau menemani naruto. Nanti aku yang akan bilang ke bibi dan paman kalau kau sedang menginap dirumah teman." Kata Karin.

"Kalau begitu bilang saja dirumahku." Kali ini Sakura menambahkannya.

"Terima kasih ya semua." Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum walau masih ada ekspresi seidh diwajahnya.

Malam itu naruko menggenggam tangan naruto dan berharap Naruto cepat sadar, sambil menunggu rupanya Naruko juga tertidur. Tanpa kedua Naru itu ketahui ada yang menyelimuti Naruko.

"Semoga kalian bisa terus bersama." Itulah kata orang tersebut sambil menutup pintu kamar dimana kedua Naru berada.

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai. Disini awalnya saya mau membuat Naruko diusir dari ruahnya dan dibawa Naruto kerumahnya, tapi dikarenakan tidak bagus kalau naruko terus yang tersiksa, jadi kali ini saya buat Naruto yang disiksa.

Oh iya untuk Chapter 5 masih belum ada ide. Jadi masih dirahasiakan bocorannya.

Jangan lupa Review ya dan jika ada masukkan buat chapter 5 silahkan saja. Nanti saya petimbangkan masukkan tersebut.

Terima kasih kapada rifuki sensei untuk ceritanya yang seseorang yang paling mengerti dirimu dan juga kepada yang mereview, favorit dan follow cerita ini.

Terima kasih seklai lagi saya ucapkan

Dan sampai ketemu dichapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seminggu lebih Naruto tampak tidak mengalami kesadaran. Naruko yang selalu disampingnya terus berdoa dan berharap Naruto cepat sadar. Karin dan teman-teman sekelasnya pun terus bergantian mengunjungi Naruto begitu juga para guru.

Tiga hari kemudian Naruto mengalami kemajuan dia mulai membuka matanya, disaat yang sama Naruko yang habis dari kantin rumah sakit dan saat memasuki kamar Naruto. Naruko terkejut, karena Naruto telah sadar.

Dengan menangis Naruko memeluk kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto pun membalas pelukan tersebut dengan pelukan juga.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Kata Naruto sambil menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Baka...baka...baka... kenapa selalu memaksakan diri. Kamu tau kalau aku sangat khawatir dengan mu. Saat aku tau kamu mengalami peristiwa itu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi seperti saat itu." Kata Naruko sambil terus menangis.

**Flashback**

"Asyik, habis dari museum kita kemana paman?" Kata Karin yang msih berumur 5 tahun, sedangkan Naruko hanya duduk disebelah Karin sambil menunduk.

"Bukannya mau kepantai yang ada di kota kiri." Jawab Minato

Sesampainya di pantai Kiri. Berbeda dengan Karin yang asyik main di pantai, Naruko hanya duduk diparkiran sambil meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya,. Naruko ada disana dikarenakan dia tidak punya pakaian renang.

Disaat Naruko sedang asyik menikmati jus jeruknya yang dia buat sendiri, ada beberapa laki-laki yang mendekatinya.

"Adik kecil sedang apa?" tanya salah satu pria itu.

"Sedang minum jus." Jawab Naruko

"Bagaimana kalau ikut sama kakak, nanti kita ketempat yang menyenangkan." Kata Pria yang satunya.

"Tapi, nanti Naruko dimarahin papa." Jawab Naruko

"kakak udah bilang kok sama papa kamu." Kata pria tersebut.

Naruko pun mengikuti 5 laki-laki itu tanpa curiga. Sedangkan kelima laki-laki itu sedang membara akan nafsu melihat Naruko.

"Kaa-san, Nalu udah gak sabal liat pantai." Kata Naruto yang masih berumur 4 tahun.

"Iya sabar nak, dan jangan berisik adikmua sedang tidur." Kata sang ayah dengan tersenyum.

Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat hal itu sang ibu dan sang ayah menahan tawanya.

"Aduh anak mama lucu deh kalau begitu." Kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya dipantai Naruto bersama keluarganya langsung mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk.

"Kaa-san, Nalu mau kesana sebental ya." Kata Naruto

"Iya, tapi jangan lama-lama." Balas sang ibu.

Naruto pun berlari ketempat hewan-hewan laut yang dilihatnya dipinggir pantai. Disaat Naruto lagi melihat-lihat. Naruto mendenger ada yang minta tolong. Naruto pun berlari sambil mencari sumber suara itu. Setelah menemukannya, Naruto terkejut dikarena ada anak perempuan yang sedang ingin diperkosa oleh beberapa laki-laki, pakaian anak itu sudah compang-camping.

"Kalian mau melakukan apa sama nee-san ynag disana." Teriak Naruto

Kelima-laki-laki itu langsung menengok kearah Naruto. Naruto yang dari umur 2 tahun sudah diajari beladiri sama sang ayah, bersiap untuk melawan kedua pria yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan Naruko hanya menangis dikarena ketiga laki-laki itu merobek bajunya.

"Hiks...jangan...hiks..tolong..jangan..." Kata Naruko sambil menangis

Naruto pun dapat mengalahkan kedua pria yang lebih besar darinya walau Cuma membuatnya jatuh. Naruto pun langsung meninju dan menendang ketiga laki-laki itu. Berhasil melindungi Naruko.

"Ayo nee-san bisa berdli kan." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"iya." Jawab Naruko meraih tangan Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Namaku" saat Naruko ingin memperkenalkan diri, salah satu pria itu menyerang menggunakan pipa.

"Awas dibelakangmu."Teriak Naruko.

Naruto yang berbalik langsung dihajar oleh pipa besi, sedangkan itu Minato dan ayahnya Naruto mencari kedua anaknya. Minato yang melihat Naruko ingin diperkosa hanya diam, sedangkan ayah dari Naruto langsung menghajar kelima laki-laki yang membuat anaknya terluka.

Naruto pun langsung dibawa sang ayah, Naruto pun sebelum pergi menjauh tersenyum kepada Naruko, Naruko pun dibawa oleh Minato. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang dirawat, Naruko malah dibentak habis-habisan oleh kedu orang tuanya dan dipaksa pulang.

**Flashback End**

Dua hari setelah siuman Naruto diizinkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Tapi, oleh pihak sekolah Naruto disuruh istirahat dirumah sampai benar-benar pulih. Walau teman-temannya selalu mengujungi Naruto, Naruto tetap merasa bosan.

Naruto pun memutuskan berjalan ditaman. Sesapainya ditaman dia melihat Naruko dan Karin. Naruto pun segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruko diusir oleh kedua orang tuanya." Jawab Karin sedangkan Naruko yang tidak mau dilihat sedang menangis, langsung menghapus air matanya.

"OH begitu, kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika kalian tinggal sama ku dirumahku. Soalnya aku tidak enak tinggal berdua dengan Naruko. Padahal kami belum menikah." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruko dan Karin pun saling pandang dan akhirnya setuju untuk tinggal dirumah Naruto. Naruto pun membawakan tas milik Naruko dan sesampainya di rumah Naruto. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk.

Naruto pun mempersilahkan Karin dan Naruko untuk tidur dikamarnya sedangkan dirinya cukup diruang keluarga.

"Oh iya Naruto keluarga mu mana?" tanya Karin.

"Keluarga ku sudah meninggal." Jawab Naruto sambil membuat minum untuk Karin dan Naruko

"Maaf." Balas Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Anggap saja rumah sendiri selama kalian tinggal disini." Kata Naruko sambil memberikan air kepada keduanya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa tinggal disini. Tadi paman atau ayahnya Naruko bertanya aku dimana, jadi aku harus segera pulang." Pamit Karin setelah menghabiskan minumnya

Sekarang tinggal duo Naru dirumah Naru itu hanya diam, dikarena ini pertama kalinya suasananya begini.

"Ano Naruko-senpai lebih baik mandi dahulu. Nanti saya siapkan makanan." Kata Naruto canggung.

"Naruko pun menyetujuinya dan langsung masuk kamar mandi, sedangkan Naruto membuat makan malam untuk mereka.

"Naru, maaf handuknya mana." Teriak Naruko.

Naruto yang telah selesai memasak dua omelette dan dua ramen, langsung berlari dan mengambil handuk buat Naruko, saat Naruto ingin masuk untuk memberikan handuk. Langsung ditahan oleh Naruko.

"Naru jangan masuk aku sudah didepan kamar mandi." Teriak Naruko.

Naruto pun sudah mau membuka pintu langsung menghentikannya, dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu ini sudah saya bawakan handuk." Kata Naruto.

Naruko pun langsung membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan segera mangambil handuknya dan juga segera menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Terima kasih ya Naru." Kata Naruko yang sudah memakai handuk.

"Apa kau sudah selesai memakai handuk." Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kok." Kata Naruko sambil berlari keatas.

"Kalau sudah pakai baju cepat segera turun makanannya sudah siap." Teriak Naruto dari bawah

Naruko memakai baju dan celana pendek, tidak lupa dengan dalamannya. Setelah selesai Naruko segera turun menuju meja makan dan telah ditunggu oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua pun menyantap makanan tersebut diselingi oleh tingkah konyol Naruto untuk membuat Naruko tertawa, setelah selsai dengan makanannya Naruto segera memberskan piring. Sedangkan Naruko berkeliling rumah Naruto, sampai menemukan tempat untuk menengan abu jenazah saudaranya Naruto.

"Itu abu jenazah saudaraku." Kata Naruto yang mengagetkan Naruko.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Naruko dan Naruko memutuskan untuk berdoa.

Setelah itu duo Naru pun menonton televisi, dan disitu Naruto baru mengamti Naruko yang lebih cantik jika memakai pakaian rumah. Wajar saja karena itu pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Naruko memakai baju rumahnya, soalnya selama ini Naruto melihat Naruko memakai baju seragam sekolah

"Kenapa kau memandangi aku seperti itu Naru." Kata Naruko dengan sedikit merona

"Ah tidak apa-apa soalnya baru pertama kali aku melihat kamu memakai baju biasa dan kami lebih terlihat manis." Kata Naruto dengan cengirannya dan berhasil membuat Naruko malu.

"Sudah ah aku mau tidur. Oyasumi Naru." Kata Naruko yang segera berlari keatas.

"Oyasumi." Balas Naruto dan segera merabahkan dirinya disofa.

Naruto pun yang tidak bisa tidur duduk diberanda rumahnya sambil menatap bulan purnama, rupanya Naruko pun juga sama dikamarnya(kamar Naruto).

'Semoga mulai besok menjadi lebih baik.' Kata Duo Naru dalam hati secara bersamaan

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua masukkannya di chapter 5 ini, dan untuk dichapter 6 mungkin akan ada sedikit rated M.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, untuk mengembangkan cerita ini.

Mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah kata.

Terima kaish kepada yang mereview, favorit dan follow cerita ini

Sampai ketemu dichapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sudah beberapa hari Naruko tinggal dirumah Naruto, selama disana banyak yang Naruko ketahui tentang Naruto mulai dari bangun tidur yang lebih siang dari dirinya, memiliki makanan favorit yang sama yaitu ramen dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game.

"Pagi Naruko, gimana tinggal bersama pahlawanmu." Goda Karin. Sedangkan diajak bicara malah menghela nafas.

"Kamu kenapa? Naruto tidak macam-macamkan." Tegas Karin

"Tidak kok, tapi setiap aku ingin membangunkan Naruto, dia selelu menangis saat tidur dan disaat aku menanyai kenapa, dia malah bilang tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruko.

"Setiap orang punya masalahnya sendiri Naruko." Balas Karin.

'Tapi,-" belum selesai Naruko bicara langsung dipotong oleh Karin.

"Tapi, kau ini belum resmi jadi istrinya Naruko. Jadi wajar, bahkan walau sudah menikah pun. Jika Naruto menanggap itu pribadi. Dia tidak mau membahasnya." Kata Karin dan Naruko pun mengangguk lemah.

Sekolah pun berjalan dengan lancer. Tapi, pas istirahat sedikit berbeda. Dikarenakan duo Naru makan bersama. Selain Karin, tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan duo Naru ini. Bahkan mereka semua tidak tahu tentang Naruko yang tinggal bersama Naruto.

"Wah tumben kalian makan bersama." Goda Sakura kali ini yang sedang menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke

"Iya kebetulan aku membawa bekal lebih dan Naruto sepertinya menginginkannya. Benarkan Naruto." Kata Naruko sedangkan Naruto malah asyik memakan bekal yang dibuat Naruko.

Naruko yang melihat Naruto malah asyik dengan bekal dan tidak mendengar omongannya langsung mendapat jitakkan gratis dari Naruko.

"Hei kenapa kau menjitakku." Teriak Naruto

"Kau sendiri mencuekkan ku dan malah asyik dengan bekal tersebut." Balas Naruko yang tidak kalah tinggi suaranya.

"Habisnya bekalnya enak sih." Balas Naruto.

Naruko pun langsung diam dan duduk, sedangkan Sasusaku saling memandang satu sama lain .

Sepulang sekolah duo Naru memutuskan untuk ketaman sebelum pulang(ke rumah Naruto). Sesampainya ditaman duo Naru langsung menaiki ayunan dan berlomba siapa paling tinggi.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore hari dan para burungpun telah kembali ke sarang mereka. Begitu juga dengan duo Naru yang pulang. Sesampainya dirumah(Rumah Naruto). Naruko langsung ditelefon Karin.

'Hei Naruko besok bibi mau melahirkan.' Kata Karin

"Benarkah." Balas Naruko dengan senang

'Iya, adikmu keliatannya laki-laki deh.' Kata Karin

"Ya tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruko

'Ya sudah itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Selamat malam.' Kata Karin

'Ya, selamat malam.' Balas Naruko

Naruto yang beru selesai mandi menghampiri Naruko. Dengan handuk masih melilit di pinggangnya

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Naruto

"Oh itu Ka-. Baka pakai dulu baju mu sana." Kata Naruko sambil menimpuk Naruto dengan bantal.

"Iya..iya… air panasnya sudah siap tuh." Kata Naruto sambil menuju tangga.

"Naru." Panggil Naruko

"Hn. Ada apa?" kata Naruto yang masih dianak tangga.

Naruko pun mengahmpiri Naruto dan mencium bibirnya, sontak Naruto kaget dengan hal itu. Tapi akhirnya Naruto membalas ciuman Naruko.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

Rated M

"Hah..hah..hah… Hei Naruko apa kau serius dengan ini, kita baru saja jadian beberapa hari lalu kan." Kata Naruto dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Iya Naru, apa aku salah meminta hal ini dari orang yang aku sayang." Balas Naruko yang tangannya melingkari leher Naruto.

Sekarang Duo sedang berada dikamar(Kamar Naruto). Handuk Naruto sudah terjatuh entah kemana, sedangkan Naruko masih memakai tanktop dan celana dalam saja.

"Baiklah jika itu yang Naruko mau." Kata Naruto yang mulai mencium leher Naruko.

"MMpphh… Naru…mmmpphh…" Naruko merasakan sengatan listrik saat lehernya dicium oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai turun kebagian belahan dada Naruko, Naruko pun tersebyum dan melepaskan tanktopnya. Rupanya Naruko tidak memakai bra dibalik tangtopnya.

Naruto pun langsung cium payudara Naruko dan menghisapnya, sedangkan Naruko tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kamu seperti bayi Naru." Kata Naruko.

Disaat Naruto ingin melepaskan celana dalam Naruko, aktivitas itu berhenti. Naruto pun bangun dan duduk disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa Naru." Kata Naruko dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf seharusnya kita tidak melakukan hal ini. Kita masih belum menikah dan kita juga belum selesai sekolah." Kata Naruto merasa bersalah.

Naruko pun mengerti akan hal itu, awalnya Naruko pikir dengan Naruto mengambil perawannya mereka bisa hidup bersama. Tapi, pemikiran Naruko salah. Naruto lebih memikirkan masa depan mereka. Naruko pun menarik lengan Naruto dan mencium bibirnya kembali. Naruto pun membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Maaf ya Naru. Tapi, kapanpun aku siap kok. Jadi kamu tinggal bilang saja." Kata Naruko dengan nada genitnya.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan memakai pakiannya, sedangkan Naruko menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya

Rated M End

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

"_Hei nii-san, katanya Konoha High School membuka pelatihan basket untuk para juniornya. Nanti setelah lulus SD. Aku akan masuk sana aja. Kalau nii-san akan masuk mana setelah lulus?" tanya bocah yang masih kelas 5 SD tersebut._

"_Mungkin aku akan Suna, karena disana banyak pemain sepak boal top lulusan sana." Kata Bocah kelas 6 SD_

"_Oh begitu, baiklah semoga kita masuk sekolah itu ya nii-san." Kata sang adik_

"_Iya." Balas sang kakak._

Naruto pun dari mimpinya dengan penuh keringat yang membasahi eajah dan tubuhnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi." Kata Naruto berbisik

Mimpi dimana dia dan sang adik berjalan berdua dan memutuskan masuk sekolah mana setelah lulus SD. Tapi, sayangnya setelah ujian kenaikan sang adik mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan sang adik meninggal. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melanjut cita-cita sang adik.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur kembali dikarenakan masih sekitar jam 2 lewat 25 malam.

"Naru bangun… hari ini katanya mau kelaut, ayo bangun Naru." Kata Naruko sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto

"Ini masih pagi, biarkan aku istirahat 5 menit lagi." Kata Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo Naru, katanya mau berangkat jam 6. Ini udah setengah 5, ayo bangun." Kata Naruko yang terus menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Iya..iya… aku bangun." Kata Naruto sambil bangun dengan wajah yang badmood.

"Ayo dong Naru senyum dong. Naru kalau gak senyum kan gak cakep." Kata Naruko.

Naruto pun tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung masuk kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Disisi lain Naruko merasa bersalah, tapi apa boleh buat soalnya hanya tinggal Naruto. Bekal sudah, pakaian renang Naruko sudah, terus bola pantai sudah dan pelampung berbentuk ikan paus juga sudah.

Setelah Naruto mandi dan bersiap, duo Naru menunggu yang lainnya digerbang sekolah. Rupanya disana sudah pada berkumpul. Sakura, sasuke, Hinata, Karin, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shisui bahkan Itachi dan Obito . Juga dari Suna ada Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Kata Naruko sambil berlari diikuti dibelakangnya oleh Naruto

"Hei…hei… pagi-pagi sudah bersama, bahkan belakangan ini juga kalian selalu bersama. Ayo ada apa." Goda Sakura mendekati Naruko

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok. Benarkan Naru." Kata Naruko.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap diakrenakan memang masih mengantuk. Disisi lain, selain Karin. Semua pada bingung dengan panggilan Naruko ke Naruto. Selama ini yang mereka tau Naruko memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura mulai mengerti tentang hubungan duo Naru ini, akhirnya mereka pun memasuki semua barang ke bus. Dan mereka semua siap menuju pantai.

Sakura dengan Sasuke, Hinata dengan Kiba, Ino dan Shikamaru, Tenten dengan Lee, Naruto dengan Naruko, Itachi dengan Obito juga Shisui, Temari dengan Karin dan Gaara dengan Kankuro.

Selama perjalanan mereka semua ada yang berkaraoke, ada yang makan, ada yang asyik baca komik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melamunmemandangi jalan raya lewat jendela. Naruko yang awalnya bercanda dengan Saukra, mangetahui Naruto tidak semangat mencoba untuk menhiburnya.

"Naru." Kata Naruko lembut.

"Hn." Balas Naruto

"Hari ini kamu kenapa? Apa masih marah sama aku atas kejadian tadi pagi." Kata Naruko merasa bersalah.

"Tidak kok." Balas Naruto.

"terus kenapa, aku tidak suka melihat Naru yang seperti ini, aku lebih suka Naru yang biasanya, yang bersikap konyol, berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Naru yang sekarang sangat membosankan. Ayo Naru semangat." Kata Naruko panjang lebar sambil menaruh kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya begitu, langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Nanti setelah sampai pantai dan menaruh barang bisa ikut denganku sebentar." Kata Naruto

Naruko yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum dan setuju dengan ajakkan Naruto

Tidak lama buspun sampai divilla milik keluarga Uchiha Sasuke dan Itachi. Mereka semua memasuki barang bawaan mereka, yang laki-laki dibawah, sedangkan yang perempuan diatas.

Mereka semua pun mengemasi barang bawaan mereka, setelah selesai Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke ke pantai begitu juga dengan Ino yang menarik Shikamaru. Sedangkan sisanya lebih memilih didalam villa. Duo Naru pun meuju kebelakang villa, dimana masih ditumbuhi hutam.

"Naru kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruko.

"Naruto pun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Naruko yang ada dibalakangnya mengikuti dirinya.

"Naru kita mau kemana sih." Kata Naruko kali ini dengan mengamek, karena Naruto tidak mau memberitahukannya.

"Baik kita sampai." Kata Naruto

Naruko pun takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya danau yang bersih dan dikelilingi hutan juga ada air terjun kecil. Bahkan ada bebarapa burung yang ada didanau tersebut.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku, dulu saat aku diajak keluarga Sasuke ke villanya, aku tersesat dan menemukan ini." Kata Naruto

"Dari kapan kamu kenal Uchiha?" tanya Naruto

"Dari kapan ya. Aku lupa, pokoknya dari kecil." JawabNaruto sambil melepas bajunya.

Naruko yang melihat hal itu langsung memerah dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Naruto

"Pa..pakai bajumu." Kata Naruko

"Tujuan kita bukannya berenang." Kata Naruto

"Ta..tapi itu dipantai bukan disini." Jawab Naruko

Naruto pun kembali memakai bajunya dan membawa Naruko kepantai. Disana Sasuke dan Ino sedang Naik perahu motor, sedangkan Shikamaru dan sasuke lebih memilih duduk dibawah payung pantai.

Naruko pun langsung mengganti bajunya dengan berbikini warna jingga. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung takjub, berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sudah mimisan akibat payudara Naruko yang memang lebih besar dari Sakura dan Ino.

"A..ano Naru, jangan memandang aku seperti itu." Kata Naruko malu.

"Maaf…maaf habisnya kamu cantik banget sih." Kata Naruto dengan memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Naruko pun mengajak Sakura dan Ino untuk bermain volley pantai. Karena hanya ada enam orang, setiap regu dibagi atas 3 orang. Agar adil laki-laki dengan laki-laki dan perempuan dengan perempuan.

Setelah selesai dengan volley pantainya yang dimenangkan oleh perempuan, dikarenakan Sasuke dan shikamaru down akibat melihat ketiga gadis didepannya, sedangkan Naruto yang harus menghadapi tiga perempuan itu lebih baik mundur dan membawa Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sudah semaput ke bawah payung pantai.

Pada saat sore hari nya diadakan pesta dipantai banyak yang melihat Naruko, Sakura dan Ino. Terutama Naruko, walau begitu Naruto tidak terlalu peduli kalaucuma pada melihat.

Selama pesta barbeque, Karin mengumumkan kalau duo Naru sudah jadian, Karin pun mengumumi hal ini dikarena sudah mabuk akibat banyak minum bersama Temari dan Kankuro. Mendengar hal itu Shisui dan Gaara langsung down. Duo Nrau pun hanya menunduk malu, terutama Naruko yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Pesta tersebut diakhiri dengan melihat kembang api yang dibawa oleh Ino dan Sakura dalam jumlah banyak. Selesai itu mereka semua pada beristirahat. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa tidur, karena jika dia tidur. Kenangan bersama adiknya akan masuk ke mimpinya lagi.

Naruto pun lebih memilih berjalan dipantai dan duduk dipantai sambil memikirkan adiknya.

"Naru." Kata Naruko yang sudah ada disebelahnya.

Naruko pun langsung duduk disebelah Naruto dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur." Tanya Naruto

"Iya. Naru sendiri juga tidak bisa tidur." Kata Naruto dan dibalas Naruto dengan mengangguk

Duo naru pun tidak menyadari banyak mata yang melihat hal itu, mereka adalah teman-temannya. Padahal laki-lakinya tidak suka, tapi karena dipaksa oleh para perempuannya, anak laki-lakinya pada setuju.

Naruko pun menyelimuti Naruto dengan sweater yang dibawanya. Sambil memandangi laut, rupanya malam itu. Malam bintang jatuh. Duo Naru pun langsung kagum dengan hal, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang mengintip mereka.

Sorry rated Mnya sedikit, dikarenakan memang ini rated T. jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Terima kasih kepada review, follow dan favoritnya. Semoga tidak bosan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya supaya bisa dikembangan fic ini.

Mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah kata.

Terima kasih sekali lagi dan sampai jumpa di chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Keesokan harinya semua pada pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dengan bus yang disewanya, duo Naru pun setelah membereskan semua pakaiannya yang ada di tas mereka. Segera beristirahat.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung terlelap disofa kesayangannya, Naruko saat itu ingin pulang kerumahnya dan melihat sang adik kecilnya yang baru lahir beberapa hari lalu.

Naruko pun segera kerumahnya setelah memberikan kecupan kepada Naruto yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpinya. Naruko pun segera berlari melewati jembatan dan taman dimana Duo Naru bertemu untuk pertama kali dan dimana Naruto menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Naruko.

Mengingat hal itu Naruko tersenyum , walau tau saat disana ada kemungkinan dia tidak diinginkan bahkan akan tidak diizinkan masuk. Tapi bagi Naruko melihat dari luar gerbang sudah cukup.

Sesampainya didepan rumahnya Naruko segera mengintip dari balik pagar rumahnya, disana dia melihat sang ibu(Kushina) menggendong bayi laki-laki yang rambutnya mirip dengan sang ibu(Kushina). Naruko pun tersenyum sedu karena bisa melihat sang adiknya walau dari balik pagar. Setelah beberapa menit Naruko kembali menuju rumahnya(Rumah Naruto).

Tapi saat berada ditaman, Naruko lebih merasa ingin memainkan ayunan yang sering dia mainkan bersama Naruto, walau hari itu telah malam hari Naruko tetap memainkan ayunan tersebut dengan perlahan dan tersenyum sesekali. Dia sekarang sudah sangat senang tinggal bersama orang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Memiliki teman dan sekarang ditambah memiliki adik yang masih balita.

Walau sekarang ini dia tidak bisa sang adiknya, tapi dengan sesekali melihatnya sudah membuat hati Naruko bahagia. Setelah menurutnya hatinya tenang dia kembali kerumahnya(rumah Naruto). Disana rupanya telah menunggunya dengan rame yang baru saja Naruto buat.

"Aku pulang." Kata Naruko

"Selamat datang." Balas Naruto

Naruko pun segera mandi dan memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna jigga dan celana pendek 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna putih. Setelah itu Naruko segera ke ruang makan dan menyantap ramen tersebut.

"Tadi kau habis darimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Dari rumah, melihat adikku yang bebrapa hari lalu lahir." Jawab Naruko

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Maaf hehehe… habisnya kau pulas sekali sih." Jawab Naruko lagi

"Baiklah untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa. Tapi, nanti kalau mau kemana-mana beritahu aku, supaya aku tidak khawatir." Kata Naruto yang sudah malas.

"Siap tuan. Heheehe…." Balas Naruko dan juga mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut dan kembali mereka menyantap ramen tersebut.

Selesai makan Naruto menyuruh Naruko untuk beristirahat dan Naruto yang memberskan sisa makanan mereka dikarenakan besok masih ada libur untuk ujian semester nanti . Naruko pun setuju dikarenakan dia juga sudah lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tersebut dikasur(milik Naruto). Mengetahui Naruko telah memasuki kamar milik Naruto. Naruto segera meninju cermin yang ada didepannya hingga pecah dan menyebabkan tangannya terluka dan berdarah.

"Sial sampai kapan kau menghantuiku, bahkan setelah meninggal kau tetap merepotkan ku ya Rinto." Gumam Naruto menyebut nama sang adik.

Naruto pun segera membereskan pecahan kaca tersebut dan membalut tangannya yang terlukasetelah selesai entah kenapa tubuh Naruto merasa lelah dan hampir terjatuh jika dia tidak memegang tempat cuci piringnya. Dengan nafas yang memburu Naaruto segera merebahkan dirinya Naruto menolak untuk tidur dikarenkan dia tidak ingin mimpinya itu mengigat kembali masa lalunya, karena jika begitu terus Naruto tidak bisa bergerak maju atau lebih parahnya bisa menjadi gila.

Keesokan paginya padahal masih setengah lima dan itu hari libur dimana banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk kembali ke alam mimpinya, tapi tidak untuk bocah kelas 2 SMP ini di terus berlari dari rumahnya melewati taman, sekolah dan menaiki tangga menuju kuil. Sesampainya didepan kuil. Bocah itu beristirahat dan meminum air yang dibawanya untuk kembali mengisi air didalam tubuhnya.

"sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini, sejak kematiannya." Gumam bocah tersebut.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

"Naru kau dimana?" kata sang putri yang baru bangun dan mencari sang pangeran yang biasanya tidur disofa tapi kali ini sang pangeran sudah tidak ada.

Naruko pun melihat sepucuk surat dimeja makan dengan penasaran Naruko membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya

(isi surat)

"Untuk Naruko.

Maaf pagi ini aku sepertinya ingin melakukan aktivitas saat adikku masih ada seperti bangun pagi, berlari menuju kuil dan setelah itu baru kembali kerumah. Oh iya aku sudah sarapan kok jadi tidak perlu cemas. Saat pulang nanti aku akan membeli bahan makanan karena sepertinya persediannya sudah menipis. Jadi tunggu aku ya.

Salam Naruto."

Naruko segera membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Setelah menyantap sarapannya Naruko segera mandi, sehabis mandi. Naruko baru kali ini bingung mau sudah, mandi sudah. Naruko pun memilih untuk beres-beres rumah seperti menyapu, menegepl dan sebagainya. Setelah menurut Naruko semua sudah bersih, dia segera menonton televisi. Sedang asyik menonton ringtone milik hpnya Naruko berbunyi.

"Halo" kata Naruko

'Halo, Naruko ini Sakura, aku dan Hinata mau ke rumah Naruto. Kau mau ikut tidak?' tanya Sakura

Mendengar hal itu Naruko langsung panic. Karena jika Sakura dan Hinata kerumah Naruto mereka akan tau bahwa Naruko tinggal serumahnya. Walau hubungan mereka sudah diketahui Sakura dan Hinata. Bukan berarti mereka juga harus tinggal serumah juga.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Karena harus kerja sambilan. Maaf ya." Dusta Naruko

'Baiklah kami sudah mau didepan rumah Naruto. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada orang.' Kata Sakura.

Dan itu tambah membuat Naruko panic karena sekarang Sakura dan Hinata sudah ada didepan rumah Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya, dia kemana ya?" dusta Naruko lagi

'Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami akan telefon dia saja. Maaf ya Naruko.' Kata Sakura

'Ya tidak apa-apa.' Balas Naruko. Entah dia harus senang atau tambah panic dengan hal tersebut.

Sesudah itu Naruko mendapat telefon lagi, kali ini dari Jiraiya pemilik dimana dia kerja sambilan. Naruko sadar bahwa dia sudah lama tidak masuk kerja.

"Halo" kata Naruko

'Naruko, kamu kemana aja? Malam ini bisa masuk tidak?' Tanya Jiraiya

Naruko pun bingung harus jawab gimana. Karena ada kemungkinan Naruto tidak memperbolehkannya kerja sambilan apalagi itu malam hari bisa-bisa Naruko dibenci Naruto dan Naruko tidak mau itu.

'Halo. Bisa tidak? Kalau tidak bisa gak apa-apa.' Kata Jiraiya

"Nanti deh aku pikir-pikir dulu. Maaf sudah membuat anda cemas karena saya tidak memberi kabar." Kata Naruko

'Ya tidak apa-apa kok. Baiklah kalau bisa langsung datang ya.' Balas Jiraiya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut.

Naruko berharap Naruto mengizinkannya kerja sambilan. Karena Naruko sudah banyak menyusahkan Naruto, jadi tidak masalah kalau dia juga membantu keuangan rumah Naruto karena dia tinggal disana. Walau Naruko tau bahwa Naruto tidak masalah soal keuangan karena banyak prestasi yang dia raih. Seperti menjadi juara 1 sepak antar SD, menjadi peringakt 1 berturut dari kelas 1 – 6 SD dan menjadi pemain terbaik termuda di piala dunia anak-anak. Dan uang itu masih utuh sampai Naruto tinggal sendiri dan sekarang berdua dengan Naruko, jadi kemungkinan tabungan Naruto sudah menipis.

Baru saja Naruko berpikir tentang diizinkan atau tidak. Naruto sudah pulang dan menutup mata Naruko dari belakang. Sontak Naruko terkejut.

"Siapa?" kata Naruto

"Ah Naru kan. Aku sudah tau kok." Balas Naruko

"Hehehe… kenapa? Sepertinya sudang ada masalah." Kata Naruto yang juga melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutup mata Naruko.

"Bagini. Aku mau izin untuk diperbolehkan kerja sambilan lagi di tempat Jiraiya, mala mini." Kata naruko selembut mungkin. Takut tidak diizinkan Naruto.

"Boleh kok, lagian itu hak kamu. Asal jangan pulang terlalu malam." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan kunci rumahnya.

"Baik." Balas Naruko senang

Maaf nih chapter 7 baru terbit akibat sibuk dengan kuliah. Disini aku jadikan Naruko sebagai pusatnya. Tapi karena libur mungkin chapter 8nya akan cepat untuk menyusul. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf kepada para pembaca.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada follow, penreview dan juga yang telah menjadikan cerita ini menjadi cerita favoritnya.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya untuk mengembangkan lagi cerita ini.

Bocoran di chapter 8 salah satu dari duo Naru akan mengalami kecelakaan, dan seperti apa kecelakaan. Saya jadi kan ini sebagai pertanyaan kepada para pembaca? Para pembaca tebak ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Haaahh…. Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Naruko sambil merengangkan tubuhnya karena sibuk denganpekerjaan sambilannya, yang akhirnya selesai.

"Terima kasih atas kerjanya Naruko-chan." Kata Jiraiya sang pemilik restoran

"Ya sama-sama Jiraiya-sama." Balas Naruko tersenyum, tapi tidak ada yang tau bahwa itu senyum terakhir Naruko.

Naruko pun segera pulang kerumah(rumah Naruto) sambil berlari karena pulang terlalu malam dan takut Naruto marah dengannya.

"Aku pulang." Kata Naruko dan rupanya rumahnya tidak terkunci, Naruko pun merasa aneh akan hal itu. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah 11 malam.

Naruko pun langsung segera mandi dan berpakaian, tapi disaat Naruko mencari Naruto dia tidak menemukannya. Kejanggalan pun bertambah karena Tv masih menyala dan otomatis lampu ruang makan menyala karena ruang makan dan ruang keluarga jadi satu.

Naruko pun segera mengirim e-mail dari handphone yang belikan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu

From: Naru_Orange

To: KitsuneNaru

Teks: halo

"Kamu dimana? aku sudah pulang nih. Aku menunggu dirumah, pulang sekarang"

Setelah itu Naruko mengirim e-mail tersebut dan menunggu Naruto, 5 menit, 10 menit, 30 menit. Tapi Naruto belum membalas e-mailnya dan Naruko pun sudah saat mengantuk. Disaat naruko menaiki anak tangga. Ada e-mail masuk dan saat Naruko membukanya benar saja itu dari Naruto.

From: KitsuneNaru

To: Naru_Orange

Teks: halo

"Maaf Naruko, aku masih kerja nih nanti juga pulang. Tidur saja duluan. Aku masih lama. Maaf ya balasnya lama."

Mendapat balasan tersebut rasa cemas naruko pun menghilang karena dia akhirnya tau bahwa orang yang disayanginya masih bekerja dan rupanya hari itu Naruto mengambil shift malam antara jam 9 sampai jam 5 pagi. Setelah itu Naruko pun langsung tertidur.

Keesokan harinya Naruko belajar sebelum ujian semester, berbeda dengan sekolah biasa. Konoha High School menerapkan ujian semesternya untuk membagi-bagi kelas. Jadi untuk meratakan setiap kelas. Misalkan peringkat 10 besar teratas akan ditempatkan yang sama dengan 10 besar terendah dikelas berikutnya dan yang juara 1 harus duduk dengan yang peringkat paling bawah.

Walau begitu hadiah bagi juara 3 besar selalu berbeda.

Untuk kelas 1 saja, juara 1. Akan mendapat beasiswa+uang+laptop terbaru. Juara 2. Akan mendapat hal yang sama, kecuali beasiswa dan untuk juara3. Akan mendapat uang dan buku pelajaran.

Untuk kelas 2. Juara 1 akan mendapat hal sama seperti kelas 1 ditambah dimasukkan ke tempat les terbaik sesuai cita-citanya, juara 2 akan mendapat hal sama seperti kelas 1 ditambah wireless dirumahnya. Juara 3 akan mendapatkan laptop dan buku pelajaran

Untuk kelas 3. Juara satu sama seperti kelas 2 ditambah dikirim keluar negeri. Juara 2 sama seperti kelas 2 ditambah game terbaru. Juara 3 akan mendapat game terbaru dan mendapatkkan tempat les yang terbaik sesuai dengan cita-citanya.

Oleh karena setiap mendekati semester para siswa langsung berlomba-lomba untuk masuk tiga besar, tak terkecuali Naruko yang masih sibuk dengan pelajarannya. Berbeda dengan Naruko. Naruto malah asyik menonton tv selesai mandi dan sarapan. Bagi Naruto itu semua tidak ada gunanya, bagi dia asalkan lulus dan meneruskan cita-cita adiknya itu sudah cukup.

"Hei Naru, kamu udah belajar?" tanya Naruko yang baru selesai dengan belajarnya

"Belum kok naruko." Jawab Naruto santai

"Kamu gimana sebentar lagi ujian. Kalau kamu dapat nilai jelek gimana? Kalau kamu gak naik gimana?" tanya Naruko bertubi-tubi

"dengar ya naruko-chan ku tercinta, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan ranking. Bagiku asal itu naik kelas dan bisa terus bermain basket itu sudah cukup." Balas Naruto

"Tapi..-" belum sempat Naruko selesai langsung dipotong oleh Naruto

"AKu Cuma fokus ke basket untuk meneruskan cita-cita adikku, soal ranking 3 besar memang bagus, tapi aku tidak tertarik." Potong Naruto

Beberapa hari setelah itu duo Naru dan para sahabatnya mengerjakan Ujian mereka. Seminggu lebih mereka berkutik dengan soal-soal yang rumit dan membingungkan. Tapi Naruto dengan santainya selalu selesai setiap 30 menit selesai sebelum ujian berakhir.

Setelah itu mereka semua melihat nilai mereka dipapan pengumuman. Rupanya Karin dan Naruko meraih peringakt 3 dan 2. No 1nya dipegang Itachi, dan kebawahnya ada Shisui dan Obito disusul oleh murid lainnya.

Dan di kelas 1 kita liat. Shino peringkat 10, Lee peringkat 9, Neji peringkat 8, Hinata peringkat 4, sakura peringkat 6, Sai Peringkat peringkat 5, Ino peringkat 11, Temari peringkat 7, Shikamaru peringakt 2 dan tenten peringkat 12. Kalau begitu peringkat 1nya siapa? Semua siswa pada rebut dengan kode angka 1010. Para teman Naruto pun terkejut rupanya itu Naruto yang malah asik tertidur dibawah pohon. Padahal diujian setengah semester Naruto masuk peringkat 3 terbawah. Tapi sekarang langsung melesat bagai kilat menjadi ranking 1. Bahkan saat disamakan dari kelas 1 sampai kelas Naruto menduduki peringkat 1 mengalahkan Shikamaru, sasuke dan Itachi yang disebut-sebut manusia dengan IQ jauh diatas rata-rata.

Mereka semua pun berkumpul termasuk Duo Naru dan para teman Naruko. Disebuah kedai the milik keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka disana masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Tapi, mereka percaya bahwa Naruto tidak menyontek dan mengetahui bocoran jawaban soal. Soalnya setiap soal ujian dibagikan Naruto selalu langsung mengerjakannya dan jika sudah selesai hanya memainkan pensilnya. Bahkan kata Naruko sendiri bilang kepada Karin. Naruto tidak pernah menyentuh bukunya.

"Hei Naru apa maksudnya ini. Katanya kamu tidak tertarik dengan ranking. Tapi kenapa kamu malah mendapat ranking 1 bahkan ranking tertinggi disekolah.?" Bentak Naruko.

Sedangkan sih trio jenius. Terutama Itachi dan Shikamaru yang selama disebut murid terjenius dijepang langsung pundung dipojok kedai sambil bergumam tidak jelas pas dikalahkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri malah asyik memakan kue dangonya dan mencuekki Naruko yang sudah teriak-teriak sampai kaca dikedai goyang.

"Hei Naru kau dengar tidak?" bentak Naruko lagi

"Haa…. Katanya disuruh mencapai ranking 1. Itu sudah aku buktikan bukan." Jawab Naruto dengan santai dan tetap memakan dangonya.

Naruko pun hanya menghela nafas dan punggungnya dielus Karin supaya Naruko tenang. Naruto yang selesai dengan dangonya malah cuek dan meminum the hijaunya.

Naruko pun baru teringat tentang piala-piala dirumah Naruto, bukan hanya dari bidang sepak bola bahkan juga banyak dari bidang cerdas cermat umum, lomba matematika, sains dan lainnya. Dan semua itu meraih peringkat 1 dan 2 selalu. Makanya naruto tidak belajar selain dia percaya diri bisa, dia juga mau fokus kebasket untuk adiknya.

Sepulang dari kedai milik Hyuuga mereka semua berpisah. Duo Naru pun lebih memilih untuk kepasar malam, yang dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Disaat menyebrang jalan.

Tiiinnn…..ttiinn.…

Braak…

Ckitt…

Naruko pun yang bangun sudah ada ditrotoar dan melihat banyak orang berkumpul ditengah jalan. Naruko yang penasaran dan mencari tahu Naruto tidak ada disampingnya langsung melihatnya dan Naruko lagi-lagi merasa kakinya lemas rupanya yang tertabrak itu Naruto. Darah segara mengalir dari hidung dan pelipisnya.

Naruto pun langsung dibawa kerumah sakit 30 menit sudah Naruto berada diruang ICU, Naruko pun ditemani semua oleh semuanya masih manangis dan merasa bersalah. Seandainya saat itu dia menarik Naruto dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Naruto tidak seperti ini.

Selama dirumah sakit seperti sebelumnya Naruko menami Naruto dirumah siuman dan pulih supaya mereka bisa bersama lagi.

"Naru..hiks maaf hiks.. sedainya saat itu aku tidak ceroboh. Kamu pasti tidak mengalami ini." Kata Naruko dengan matanya yang sendu. Sedangkan Naruto yang diajak berbicara hanya diam dan tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Oke chapter 8 terbit, mananih jawabannya masa tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Oh iya disini aku mendapat ide dari cerita vocaloid yang berjudul amnesia dan a reason of the stuppidness. Terima kasih kapada sang author.

Tolong reviewnya untuk mengembangkang cerita ini.

Terima kasih kapada review, follow dan favorit semoga tidak bosan ya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter 9

Behind of scene.

Naruto: kepala perasaan penderitaan ku lebih berat dari Naruko ya

Author: soalnya banyak yang fanfic lebih bagus yang kamu menderita sih disbanding Naruko. (dirasengan)

Naruko: lagian kamu cowok Naruto harusnya memang begitu dong

Naruto: Jadi kau membela Author yang gila dan membuat kita tersiksa begitu.

Naruko: Bukan begitu, lagipula aku sudah tidak disiksa lagi deh.

Author: siapa bilang, nanti duo Naru akan tersiksa kok dan diakhiri dengan romantis. *pandangan mengejek* *diransengan depan belakang* *pingsan*

DUO Naru: dasar gila, stress emang enak apa kalau disksa terus rasain tuh rasengan.

Author: Ampun om, tante.

Naruto: lagipula udah banyak yang minta diperpang malah pendek lagi ceritanya

Author: gak ada ide om

Naruko: kan bisa minta request kaya chapter 5. Dan apaan tuh dichapter 6 masa aku yang mesum.

Author: maaf tante, iya deh. Nanti saya minta ide para pembaca. Tapi dichapter berikutnya aja ya

Naruto: dichapter 4 kenapa harus ditiang bendera sih gak elit banget digantungnya.

DUO: sudahlah awas jika dichapter berikutnya masih gak ada romancenya.

DUO Naru: Baiklah pembaca sekalian terima kasih dan tidak terasa cerita Author stress ini sudah sampai chapter 8 terima kasih lagi untuk para pembaca *membungkuk hormat*

Author: *pundung dipojok karena dihina terus sama tokohnya sendiri*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Naruko, setelah Naruto diperiksa oleh Tsunade.

"Kondisinya sudah mendingan, tinggal menunggu kesadarannya aja." Jawab Tsunade tenang

Naruko pun menghela nafas lega, dan berharap Naruto dapat cepat sadar dengan begitu mereka bisa ketaman dan bercanda tawa kembali. Tapi, sayangnya harapan itu sepertinya tidak terjawab. Beberapa hari Naruo mulai membuka matanya. Disaat itu para sahabatnya sedang menjenguknya.

"Naruto kau sudah sadar?" kata Naruko dan yang lainnya ikut senang, sayang senyum itu langsung sirna

"Kau siapa?" kata Naruto melihat Naruko.

Naruto pun diperiksa kembali oleh Tsunade, setelah selesai mereka semua bertanya tentang kondisi Naruto

"Naruto mengalami lupa ingatan akibat kecelakaan. Karena itu dia tidak ingat semuanya. Tentang kalian bahkan tentang dirinya." Kata Tsunade

"Apa ada kemungkinan kembali dok?" tanya Karin.

"Kemungkinan itu kecil dan semua tergantung Naruto sendiri. Jika dia memiliki kemauan untuk mengingat kembali dirinya dan lingkungannya itu bisa cepat." Jawab Tsunade

"Baiklah." Kali ini Naruko menjawab dengan pelan.

Naruko dan yang lainnya pun menemani Naruto hingga jam besuk habis. Yang hanya meninggalkan Duo Naru.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Aku mau menemani mu." Jawab Naruko

"Begitu ya, maaf padahal aku tidak mengigatmu dan siapa diriku." Kata Naruto

Mendengar hal itu Naruko hanya tersenyum, padahal hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi, wajar saja. Karena Naruto sedang lupa ingatan. Jadi Naruko memakaluminya.

Dengan sabar Naruko menemani Naruto dirumah sakit, dan para sahabatnya pun juga datang setiap habis pulang sekolah untuk memberikan catatan kepada Naruto. Ya walau Naruko yang mencatatkannya.

Seminggu sudah Naruto dirawat, tapi ingatannya belum kembali. Padahal telah rehabilitasi semaksimal mungkin. Naruko pun terus menemani Naruto walau hatinya sakit

"Hei." Kata Naruto yang membangunkan Naruko

"Ah iya, maaf aku ketiduran. Ada apa Naru?" tanya Naruko.

"kamu tidak sekolah seperti yang lain?" tanya Naruto kembali

"Aku sudah izin untuk menemani mu." Jawab Naruko

Dan percakapan mereka pun selalu singkat selama seminggu ini padahal dulu mereka sering bercakap dengan diselingi canda dan tawa. Tapi setelah Naruto kehilangan ingatan. Semua itu seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah Naruto pulang, Naruko memilih untuk sekolah. Sesampainya disekolah, Naruko melihat loker Naruto yang sepertinya penuh dan pas dibuka benar saja tumpukkan surat berjatuhan. Melihat hal itu Naruko merasa heran. Sejak kapan Naruto mempunyai penggemar.

"Hei Naruko-senpai." Sapa Sakura.

"Oh Hai juga Sakura." Balas Naruko tersenyum.

Sakura yang melihat surat-surat dilantai sekitar Naruko merasa heran.

"Senpai itu surat banyak sekali?" kata Sakura.

"Ini dari lokernya Naruto." Balas Naruko.

Sakura tidak heran tentang itu karena sejak menjadi peringkat 1 disekolah. Setiap pagi Loker Naruto beberapa kali ada yang masukkan surat kesana.

"Oh begitu ya senpai." Kata Sakura sambil membereskan Surat tersebut.

"Iya Sakura." Kata Naruko yang juga membereskan surat tersebut.

POV Naruko

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk dibangku ku yang letaknya pas didepan Karin. Jujur saja hari ini aku memikirkan Naruto yang baru saja pulang kerumah. Walau dia sudah bisa makan tapi, entah kenapa ada perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

Hari ini melelahkan baru saja aku ingin istirahat, Shisui-senpai sudah harus menyuruhku untuk rapat OSIS. Setalah itu aku harus kembali mengikuti pelajaran, padahal hari ini aku pertama kali bawa bekal dan ingin makan bersama yang lain.

diIstirahat kedua aku memutuskan untuk makan sendiri diatap sekolah. Tapi, siapa sangka disana rupanya para sahabat Naruto sedang makan bersama

"Hei Naruko-senpai bawa bekal, sini makan bersama." Kata Ino

"Ada apa ini?" tanya ku penasaran

"kemarin Sasuke dan Shikamaru baru selesai memenangkan lomba adu cerdas antar sekolah dan memenangkannya, hari ini kami merayakan kemenangan mereka." Kata Sakura yang memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Aku pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka, memang asyik rasanya bersama mereka, aku sekarang berharap Naruto cepat kambali ingatannya dan bisa bersama kami disekolah.

"Naruko-senpai bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Hinata

"Naru udah pulang kok dari Rumah Sakit, keadaanya sih masih belum terlalu pulih dan ingatannya juga belum kembali. Tapi Naru ngotot minta pulang." Balas Naruko tersenyum

"Bagaimana jika pulang kita semua kesana." Kata tenten dan diseteujui oleh semua. akupun mengangguk tanda mengizinkan mereka bertemu Naruto

Kami semua menuju rumahnya Naruto(rumahku juga). Setelah sampai disana, semua merasa heran, karena aku punya kunci rumahnya. Untung saja merea semua hanya berpikiran aku sedang merawat Naruto.

Mereka semua pun aku persilahkan santai diruang tamu dan aku segera ke kamr Naruto. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku langsung lemas dimana semua pakaian dan barang-barang berserakan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi saya lemas. Yang buat saya lemas adalah kondisi Naruto yang babak belur, padahal tadi pintu masih terkunci dan jendela tidak ada yang aneh.

Mendengar bunyi para teman dan sahabat kami langsung menuju tempat ku dimana tepat didepan kamar Naruto, mereka semua tidak percaya dengan kondisi Naruto.

Sasuke pun langsung berlari menuju sahabatnya yang sepertinya masih keadaan setengah sadar dan langsung menutupi tubuh Naruto yang tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan selimut yang ada ditepi kasur.

"Hei cepat panggil dokter kesini." Teriak Sasuke.

Sai pun langsung menghubungi dokter Tsunade, dokter yang selalu merawat Naruto dirumah sakit.

Naruko POV End

Naruko merasa menyesal karena dirinya, Naruto selalu berada dirumah sakit dan kembali Naruko menemaninya. Tapi,kali ini para sahabat mereka mulai bergerak setelah tempat persembunyian orang yang menyerang Naruto ditemui

Braak...

"Keluar Kalian." Teriak Sasuke yang memang sudah emosi.

Mendengar ada yang mengacau tempatnya 3 orang yang memakai jubah hitam langsung muncul

"Berani sekali kalian datang."kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian berani menyakiti orang yang kehilangan ingatannya,kalian tidak akan kami maafkan." Teriak Lee

Sasuke, Itachi dan Neji yang sudah kesal langsung menyerang ketiga orang tersebut. Disusul oleh Lee, Shisui, Shino dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Kiba, Obito dan Chouji juga bersiap.

Ketiga orang tersebut tersebut dengan mudah menhindari serangan ke 7 . mereka seua pun berpencar, Sasuke dengan Itachi, Shikamaru, Shisui dan Shino,juga Lee dan Neji masing-masing melawan satu orang. Ketiga orang tersebut membuka jubahnya, mereka dari dark Knight High School dimana para siswanya merupakan calon Yakuza

Sasuke dan Itachi melawan Nagato, Neji dan Lee melawan Hidan, dan Shisui, Shikamaru dan Shino melawan Kisame.

Itachi dan sasuke melawan Nagato.

Serangan kakak beradik ini memang paling mengerikan, mereka lah yang membuat Kabuto babak belur. Tapi sayangnya level mereka masih jauh dibawah Nagato, ini terbukti karena tendangan dan tinjuan Itachi dan Sasuke berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh Nagato. Malah Itachi mendapat beberapa tendangan di dadanya dan membuat dia mundur beberapa langkah.

Nagato yang terlalu konsen kepada Itachi tidak disia-sia kan oleh Sasuke yang meninjunya dari Kiri, Nagato yang melihat itu dari ujung matanya berhasil menghindarinya. Sayangnya serangan Sasuke hanya pancingan. Itachi yang berada diatas langsung menghantam kepala Nagato dengan tumitnya.

Lee dan neji melawan Hidan.

Lee dan Neji pun tidak kalah kesulitan melawan Hidan yang memakai sabit rumput. Dengan lihai Lee menghindarinya, walau begitu Lee hanya bisa menghimdar karena Hidan menyrangnya secraa membabi buta. Neji sendiri tidak bisa mendekati pertarungan Lee dan Hidan karena serangan Hidan tersebut. Neji yang termasuk jenius menganalisis serangan Hidan. Disaat itu sudah terpojok oleh Hidan

"Dengan ini mati kau." Teriak Hidan.

Sayangnya disaat yang sama Neji langsung mengambil inisiatif menyerang, Hidan yang mengetahui hal itu langsungberbalik ke Neji. Lee yang melihat celah langsung meninju pinggang Hidan dan neji juga meninju Wajah Hidan disaat bersamaan.

Berbeda dengan dua pertarungan sebelumnya, Shino dan Shisui terluka akibat tinjuan Kisame orang yang paling kuat tenaganya. Shikamaru pun juga tertangkap oleh Kisame dan dilemparkannya Shikamaru ke tiang besi.

Chouji dan Kiba akhirnya bergerak Maju. Disaat yang sama dari belakang Chouji dan Kiba muncul teman dari ketiga pria tersebut dan langsung menusuk perut Chouji dan Kiba.

Rupanya keempat orang KHS(Neji, Lee, Itachi dan Sasuke) langsung menyerang Kisame dan orang yang menusuk Chouji dan Kiba. Sayangnya keempat orang tersebut karena orang yang menusuk kedua temannya mirip dengan Naruto, secara fisik hanya rambutnya yang hitam dan matanya merah.

Disat yang sama dirumah sakit, Naruto telah sadar dan anehnya ingatannya kembali. Naruko yang melihat Naruto sadar langsung memeluknya dan naruko pun terkejut karena pelukannya dibalas oleh Naruto

"Naru kau." Kata Naruko yang masih terkejut

"Aku kembali Naruko-chan." Kata Naruto memeluk erat Naruko

Naruko pun membalas pelukan erat itu sambil terisak, karena orang yang disayanginya telah kembali. Sayangnya mereka tidak tau kalau KHS dan SHS dalam bencana karena serangan Dark Knight High School yang mulai bersiap.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan membayarnya Naruto." Kata salah satu dari mereka, sedangkan para sahabat Naruto memilih mundur selain karena kalah kekuatannya, mereka juga harus mengobati para sahabatnya yang terluka.

Sedangkan Dark Knight sendiri telah memanggil sisa lapis utamanya berjumlah 5 orang untuk menyerang KHS dan SHS. Kelima orang itu telah menghancurkan Oto High School, Ame High School dan Kuma High School walau mereka hanya sekolah kecil dan sedikit muridnya, tapi hanya 5 orang berhasil mengalahkan 3 sekolah.

Kembali ke duo Naru, selama dia pingsan, dia menceritakan tentang Dark Knight High School yang dimana muridnya dulu bekas sahabat Naruto, tapi Narutomenolak untuk ikut masuk ke Dark Knight high school dan oleh karena mereka tidak pernah menang sekalipun dalam semua kompetisi dan memutuskan untuk mengubah sekolahnya menjadi sekolah penerus Yakuza. Tapi, belakangan ini mereka mengincar Naruto lagi itu Cuma umpan, tujuan sebenarnya adalah para sahabat barunya. Dengan menghabisi para sahabat barunya mereka ingin Naruto kembali dengan mereka.

Mendengar hal itu Naruko hanya menutup mulutnya karena terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto ceritakan, walau begitu Naruko akan terus berada disisi Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Karena bagi Naruko. Naruto adalah setengah jiwanya.

Behind the scence:

Naruko: mana romancenya?

Auth: lupa sorry

Naruto: kenapa aku amnesia?

Auth: kan gantian sama Naruko kesisksanya.

Naruko: asyik keluar juga POV milikku

Auth: kebetulan, karena lagi pusing mikir jalan ceritanya

Naruko: oh begitu, oh iya bagus deh udah agak panjang ceritanya

Auth: Hn.

Naruto: Auth ada pertanyaan nih? Katanya diminta menceritakan masa lalu aku dan Naruko selama masih bersama ortu kami.

Auth: kan udah.

Naruto: maksudnya saat kami belum ketemu

Auth: nanti coba deh ku pikirkan.

Naruko: hee... aku akan kena siksa lagi dong.

Naruto: tenang aku akan melindungi mu

Auth: eh dobe gimana mau ngelindungin kalian aja belum ketemu

Naruto; oh iya hahaha...

Auth&Naruko: (sweatdrops)

Aduh gak kerasa udah masuk chapter sembilan nih, mungkin dichapter 10 akan sangat panjang sekalian menjadikan chapter terakhir. Oh iya jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

Terima kasih kepada yang di sudah review, followers dan favorit cerita ini.

Jangan lupa review ya, review kalian adalah semangat untukku.

Sampai jumpa dichapter 10


	10. Chapter extra

Chapter Extra

Naruko: hei gimana reviewnya?

Naruto: iya nih. Kan udah sampai chapter 9.

Auth: yaudah kalian yang bacain.

Duo Naru: dasar malas

Chapter 1

Q Ficnya keren n ap nanti ad chp 2nya?

A ada kok sampai chapter 10.

Q lanjut

A oke

Q lanjutkan senpaii.. owh ya senpaii dsni naruto anakx siapa senpaii

A disini Naruto dari clan Uzumaki, tapi cerita detail tentang orang tuanya tidak diceritain

Q ceritanya masih ngambang kawan, kalau bisa next chap wordnya dipanjangin ya, yosh semangat trus kawan, next di tunggu ya,,,

A tolong dimaklumin karena masih chapter 1

Chapter 2

Q Keren n lanjut

A terima kasih

Q Kasian nya naruko nya...

A iya nih Authnya kejam diawal aku disiksa terus fisiknya

Chapter 3

Q Lanjut

A siap laksanakan

Chapter 4

Q Ok gan lanjut. Oh gini z gan gimana naruto anak orang kaya yg d culik pas masih banyi gan. Tp trserah agan z dh.

A baik akan kami tanya ke Auth

Q Asik tor apa nantik duo naru satu rumah? Apa naruto gak punya saudara? Lanjt

A baik akan kami tanya ke Auth

Q Gw setuju tuh naruko di usir dr rumah. terus tinggal di rumah hinata or Naruto . Mau tanya ortu Naruto siapa ya

A baik akan kami tanya ke Auth

Q chapnya seru desu :3 dan bagaimana kalau chap 5 Naruko tinggal dengan dengan Naruto pasti romantis desu :3

A baik akan kami tanya ke Auth

Q Lanjut n thor chap 5 buat aj jdi chp special yg nyeritain pertemuan naruto n naruko lbh detail

A baik akan kami tanya ke Auth

Q betul itu kawan, mending naruko tinggal sma naruto aja,,,next jangan lama-lama ya kawan,,

A sepertinya banyak yang ingin kami tinggal serumah ya, tapi keputusan ada di tangan Auth

Chapter 5

Q Ini baru bagus... Romancenya dapet.. Yes, terus berkarya senpai!

A terima kasih

Q Ya rate M sih bisa tapi asal masih virgin

A emang kami masih

Q Keren n lanjut

A makasih

Q Lanjut tor nantik ada lemon kan?

A wah kalau itu kami tidak tau, karena kalau sih Auth masukkin lemon genre kami masuk ke M dong

Q yosh semangat trus kawan, next chap word nya di panjangin donk,,,

A siap

Q chapnya seru desu dan saya sangat senang bahwa akan masuk rated M ufufufufufu desu pasti tambah seru :3

A tapi ratednya akan tetap T kok

Q ganbatte gan

A Makasih

Q wauw tambah seru

A Makasih

Chapter 6

Q Wah semakin seru gan. Dn jg dh lumayan panjang. Ok lanjut...

A Oke

Q Lanjut Thor

A oke

Q chapnya seru desu :3

A makasih

Q whoaa.. Rated M.. :3 meski pendek tapi *blush*.. Huwaaah... bagus..! Oke Btw.. Lanjut lagi senpai.. kalau bisa alurnya di lambatin.. oke teruslah berkarya senpai! _

A kami juga sebetulnya malu, baik akan kami usulkan

Chapter 7

Q chapnya seru desu

A makasih

Q D lanjut yah sempai.

A Siap

Q Lanjut. Kalo bisa diperpanjang

A Baik

Chapter 8

Q Bagus alur ringan ,'aku suka 'dan words Kurang...tapi Next!

A iya nih auth malas dibuat rinci

Q hmm, cerita menarik, q kira pas baca capt 1, menceritakan dunia ninja, g tau y modern toh, Hmm boleh tanya g? Ko g da flasback y, naruko dibenci ortu y krn apa,? Apa karena dulu y ortu y pengen anak laki, lahir pr, apa krn ruko y bwt kesalahan, soal y karin aja bae2 ja, lebih disayang malahan, Flaskback ortu naru jg gimana? Ok ok? :)

A Naruko kena siksa, itu hanya Auth yang tau, kami pun tidak tau. Kalau Flashbacknya Naruto memang tidak diceritakan dengan detail. Soalnya dokus kepada kami(Naruto x Naruko)

Chapter 9

Q Oh bagus ada fight nya ... Next

A soalnya gak seru kalau tragedynya kaya negeri dongeng terus

Q hmm, terima kasih dah di jawab riview y, Tapi q masih bingung, Tapi q boleh request g? Hmm capt spesial mungkin, ituloh bag naruko disiksa ortu y mulu, itu kenapa sie,. Sebab ortu y benci ke ruko, sbnr y ruko anak kandung atau angkat, Oke, mf byk tanya :p Soal y bener2 penasaran T_T

A dichapter 10 memang akan banyak dibuat flashback oleh sih Auth karena banyak yang minta

Q Oke. Lanjut

A siap


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Tamat)

Naruto yang tidak lama keluar dari rumah sakit, langsung mendengar beberapa temannya yang Terluka, mendengar kabar itu Naruto makin marah dan akan membunuh para anggota Dark Knight.

Sedangkan itu Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Shisui dan Shikamaru harus dirawat dirumahnya masing-masing dan sisanya ergabung dengan Naruto, rupanya Gaara dan Kankuro ikut bergabung. Naruko pun hanya bisa menangis dikarenakan gagal dalam mencegah Naruto yang baru saja sembuh.

Bahkan Naruto sempat bilang "Aku tidak janji untuk bisa kembali. Karena pertarungan ini adalah penentuan." Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Naruko yang menangis

**Flashback**

"Hei Naruko kenapa dari tadi kau keliatan senang?" tanya Karin.

"Hei...hei Karin, apa kau percaya bahwa didunia ini ada yang mirip dengan kita walau beda gender." Kata Naruko yang kelas 5

"Maksudmu?" tanya Karin

"Waktu kita kepantai dulu, ada anak yang menolongku. Dia seperti Matahari, bukan Cuma itu rambut dan mata kami sama lho." Kata Naruko tersenyum

"Oh begitu ya. Seperti kamu sudah menemukan pangeran mu. Kata dicerita dongeng" balas Karin

Waktu SMP

"Hei Naruko, ada murid baru." Teriak Karin

"terus kenapa?" Tanya Naruko

"Di..dia mirip seperti pangeranmu yang kamu ceritakan waktu SD." Jawab Karin

Mendengar hal itu Naruko langsung berlari yang diikuti oleh Karin dibelakangnya

"Dia ada dimana?" tanya Naruko

"Kantin." Balas Karin

Mereka pun menuju Kantin dan menemukan Naruto, melihat hal itu Naruko tersenyum manis.

"Akhirnya kau bisa bertemu lagi ya." Kata Karin dan Naruko hanya mengangguk

**Flashback End**

Sakura, Hinata, temari, Ino, Karin dan Tenten berlari menuju tempat duel berlangsung untuk membantu Naruko dan meminta Naruto Cs untuk tidak berduel.

"Jika kalian masih ingin aku kembali, jangan menyakiti teman-temanku." Bentak Naruto

"Mereka duluan yang menyerang kami, ingat Naruto kau sendiri pernah bilang jika serang harus serang balik." Kata salah satu dari mereka

"Walau begitu, kau juga tidak akan kembali ke kami kan Naruto." Tambah temannya

"Kalian juga teman ku, walau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian karena telah menyakiti temanku." Bentak Naruto

**Flashback**

Disebuah sekolah SD bernama Dark Knight, dimana SD tersebut hampir setara dengan Konoha dan Suna bahkan melebihi mereka terlihat anak berambut kuning, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti anak SD lainnya, dia bermain dengan beberapa anak seumurannya bahkan ada juga yang lebih tua dengannya. Dia juga punya bakat dalam sepak bola dari lahir. Ini terbukti waktu lawan anak kelas 6 padahal saat itu dia masih kelas 4. Tapi sudah bisa mencetak 3 gol ke gawang lawannya.

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya Naru-kun." Kata Nagato

"hahaha... senpai biasa aja, lagipula jika penjaga gawangnya Kisame-senpai,aku juga tidak bisa memasukkan bola kegawangnya." Balas Naruto sambil tertawa senang

"oh iya jika kau lulus nanti ikutlah dengan kami ke smp Dark Knight dan kita buat tim yang kuat sekali lagi." Kata Hidan semangat dan itu disetujui oleh semua termasuk Naruto.

**Flashback End**

"Alasan ku masuk adalah karena adikku, kalian sendiri harusnya sudah tau dan mengerti." Kata Naruto

"Sayangnya semua itu terlambat." Kata Menma yang mulai melepas tudung kepalanya yang diikuti oleh semua.

"Jadi sekarang apa mau kalian?" balas Naruto

"Sekarang kita lawan, yang kuat yang menang." Balas Menma

"Kalu itu mau kalian baik, kami semua akan terima." Kata Naruto serius

Sementara itu para gadis terus mencari Naruto Cs, dari di taman sampai dimana mereka suka bertarung, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hari pun sudah menjelang sore.

"Sial dimana sih mereka." Kata Sakura yang sudah kelelahan

"Kasihan Naruko kalau begini." Tambah Tenten

"Ta..tapi ini sudah mau malam." Kali ini Hinata

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kita tinggal dirumah Naruto, bersama Naruko." Jawab Ino

Mereka semua pun setuju, Naruko yang sedang menunggu dirumah hanya menatap dua buah cangkir didepannya dimana satu miliknya dan satu lagi milik Naruto.

"Naru ku mohon kembali." Kata Naruko seraya berdoa

**Flashback**

"Hei Naru menurut mu bagusan cangkir yang rubah atau yang kucing?" Naruko menunjukkan cangkir dengan gambar rubah dan kucing.

"Yang mana sajalah. Lagipula ini sudah mau malam." Balas Naruto

"dasar kau ini." Cibir Naruko. Naruto pun tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Akhirnya Naruko memilih kedua cangkir itu dan minta sepasang.

"Kenapa harus beli empat?" tanya Naruto

"Naru kau benar-benar deh, aku sengaja membeli empat karena masing-masing sepasang." Balas Naruko

**Flashback End**

Naruko yang masih terjaga mendengar pintu terbuka dan dia segera berlari ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Naru." Teriak Naruko

Tapi yang dilihatnya bukan Naruto, walau begitu Naruko tetap senang karena sahabatnya telah kembali dan semoga membawa kabar tentang Naruto Cs

"Naruko, maaf kami tidak bisa menemukannya."kata Karin.

"Begitu, ya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lebih baik kalian istirahat disini dahulu." Kata Naruko tersenyum nanar

Sementara itu di suatu tempat Naruto Cs sedang mati-matian melawan Dark Knight. Naruto Cs tersisa Naruto, Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke dan Dark Knight tersisa Menma, Juugo, Kisame, Yami Naruto. Mereka semua saling serang.

Gaara Vs Juugo

Awalnya pertarungan ini Gaara, Suigetsu, Juugo dan Kankuro. Sayangnya Suigetsu dan Kankuro telah kalah. Juugo yang tubuhnya lebih besar terus melancarkan serangannya secara bertubi-tubi tapi itu semua dapat dihindari oleh Gaara.

Walau tubuh Gaara lebih kecil, tapi stamina milik Gaara unggul dari Juugo. Gaara pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak dengan Juugo.

Gaara pun yang sudah menjaga jaraknya dengan Juugo menganalisis serangan-serangan milik Juugo. Sedangkan itu Juugo kembali menerjang Gaara. Gaara yang sudah mengetahui panjang dari serangan Juugo juga menerjang Juugo. Setelah melewati tinjuan Juugo, Gaara langsung meninju dagu milik Juugo, belum selesai dengan tinjuan Gaara menyerang menggunakan tumit miliknya dan disusul oleh Kakinya dan itu menyebabkan Juugo melayang di Udara. Gaara tidak menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung melompat ke belakang Juugo sambil mengunci lengan dan kaki Juugo. Gaara langsung membanting Juugo ketanah dan menyebabkan lantai ditersebut hancur.

Itachi Vs Kisame

"Ada jenius, kau sudah lelah. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera menghabisimu." Kata Kisami yang menyerang Itachi dengan pedang berduri miliknya

"Kau lah yang harusnya menyerah." Kata Itachi yang melompat memanfaatkan tubuh Kisame yang Tinggi.

Itachi yang berada di udara, langsung berputar 180 derajat dan mendarat dibelakang Kisame, Kisame pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung berputar kebelakang sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Rasakan ini." Kata Kisame yang mencoba memotong Itachi.

Itachi pun hanya tersenyum, melihat hal itu Kisame tau ada hal yang disembunyikan Itachi.

"Kau yang kalah." Kata Itachi sambil melompat kebelakang menghindari pedang Kisame.

Dduaarr...

Tubuh Kisame hancur berkeping-keping karena ledakan tersebut. Itachi yang memasang bom di perut dan punggung Kisame diawal pertarungan tidak disadari Kisame, karena Itachi membuat Kisame sibuk dengan dirinya dan Kisame tidak sadar akan bom ditubuhnya.

Sasuke Vs Yami Naruto

"Ck, tidak kusangka sih Dobe tambah banyak." Kata Sasuke yang baru saja terkena tinjuan Yami

"Jangan sebut aku Dobe. Dasar Teme" Teriak Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Menma

"Lebih baik kau diam dobe." Balas Sasuke

"Kau saja yang diam Teme." Balas Naruto

Melihat hal itu Yami dan Menma hanya bisa sweatdrops melihat lawannya yang begini

Selesai adu mulut dengan Natuto. Sasuke kembali menghadapi Yami

"Maaf menunggu mu, aku akan selesai kan ini dengan cepat." Kata Sasuke yang langsung menerjang Yami

"Hah... kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan kalau kau itu lemah." Balas Yami yang juga menerjang Sasuke

Sasuke dan Yami pun bertarung dengan sengit. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam hal ini mereka berdua saling pukul dan tendang.

"Aku akan segera menghabisi mu." Teriak Sasuke yang sudah berdarah-darah.

"Aku lah yang akan menghabisimu." Teriak Yami yang kondisinya sama.

Mereka berdua pun saling melancarkan serangan terakhir dan akhirnya imbang.

Naruto Vs Menma

Naruto dan Menma yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa melancarkan beberapa serangan lagi dan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh mereka. Naruto yang diatas angin lebih unggul dari Menma masih dapat menghindari serangan Menma. Sayangnya Menma mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik bajunya dan berhasil melukai mata Kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mau kalah langsung membalas serangan Menma dan menendang Menma ke udara. Hampir sama dengan Gaara bedanya Naruto hanya menjepit kepala Menma dan berputar. Setalah itu membanting Menma ketanah.

Naruto pun kehilangan keseimbangan setelah mendarat, tapi masih ditehan oleh Sasuke, yang baru saja sadar.

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah." Kata Naruto.

Sementara itu para gadis yang tidak bisa tidur terus menunggu para siswa KHS dan SHS

"Kau kenapa Naruko?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan yang lainnya akan segera kembali." Jawab Naruko

"Semoga firasatmu benar." Kata Karin menepuk pundak Naruko

Tidak lama setelah itu pintu kembali terbuka. Para gadis pun yang melihat para pria kembali langsung memeluknya.

"Baka, kalian membuat kami Khawatir." Kata Sakura memeluk Sasuke

"Maaf...maaf tapi kali ini kami semua tidak akan meninggalakan kalian lagi dan itu pasti." Jawab Sasuke

"Naru matamu." Kata Naruko melihat luka dimata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Jawab Naruto

15 Tahun kemudian

"Hei Rinto, kaa-san dan tou-san. Apa kabar kalian?" aku kali ini tidak sendiri lagi. Aku sekarang memiliki orang-orang yang harus akau jaga." Kata pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang sedang berada didepan malam keluarganya

"Tou-chan ayo kita pulang." Kata anak laki-laki berumur berumur 7 tahun

"Iya tou-chan, aku mau makan masakan kaa-chan." Tambah anak perempuan yang berumur 5 tahun

"Baik-baik" balas pria tersebut menggandeng kedua anaknya yang rambutnya sama berwarna kuning seperti dirinya.

Sesampainya dirumah kedua anak tersebut langsung menghampiri sang ibu

"Kaa-chan kami lapar." Kata kedua anak tersebut bersamaan.

"Iya. Makanannya juga baru selesai kok. Kalian duduklah. Nanti Kaa-san siapin." Kata sang ibu

"Aku pulang." Kata pria yang baru saja masuk

"Selamat datang Naru." Kata sang istri

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum memandang istrinya(Naruko)

"Kaa-chan kami lapar." Kata sang kakak

"Iya..iya.." balas Naruko

Mereka berempatpun makan bersama yang diselingi oleh canda-tawa keluarga tersebut.

"Hei Rinto, Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku tidak akan menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Aku akan terus berjalan kedepan untuk melidungi keluarga ku." Kata Naruto memandangi dua foto dimana yang satu Naruto bersama keluarganya dan satu lagi Naruto bersama Naruko dan kedua anaknya.

**FIN**

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction ini. Aku sengaja membuat Endingnya hampir sama ya dengan yang Asli(Naruto). Itu dikarenakan Ending Naruto termasuk episode terpopuler sih.

Oh iya saya selaku Author mengucapkan kepada para readers, yang telah membaca kisah ini.

Yang harus diambil dari kisah ini bahwa jangan pernah ragu melindungi teman dan orang-orang yang kita sayang walau siapapun musuhnya.

Duo Naru gliran kalian

Baik...baik... kami selaku tokoh Author mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyak dan sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita lainnya.

Baik saya Akhiri saja dengan salam hormat untuk semua. Oh iya untuk episode akhir ini saya akan menambahkan untuk beberapa cerita untuk para readers tolong votenya, untuk vote terbanyak cerita tersebut akan kami buat

Naruto x Naruko

Naruto x Naruko x Rin

Naruto x Sakura

Naruto x Hinata x Boruto x Himawari

Naruto x Rin

Tolong vote salah satu dari lima cerita teratas, yang paling banyak yang akan saya buat dan sampai jumpa


End file.
